The adventures of noble six
by Rogue black knight
Summary: Noble Six (Spartan T-228) is ready for death but when he is given a new opportunity to live along with a mysterious new female sanghelian (elite) partner he will make it count. Rated m for safety Six/oc romance please read and review. this is my first fanfic
1. Chapter 1

Halo is not my franchise it is the sole property of 343 industries and Microsoft

Chapter 1 Deliver the hope

Six could hardly believe it he was at the arc. Eight months ago he would have never thought that he would have been able to even stand here. Yet here he was serving it to the covenant in what might be the decisive battle that could win the war. Six's computer like brain seemed compromised at the moment. He couldn't stop thinking about Jun master chief, Arbiter and her…

Shaking his head he snapped out of his thought trance long enough to avoid a deadly barrage of spiker rounds. He countered his brute attacker with a barrage of punches and a slam of his battle rifle to the top of its head. "I need to be stronger." Six thought to himself.

The fight to take the control room was a lot harder than it looked. Having had enough of exchanging rounds with the brute attack party he pulled out his gravity hammer and began to charge at his target. A brute chieftain clad in orange armor also wielding a gravity hammer.

"Its time to end this!" Six yelled only to his surprise he found the brute chieftain nodding in agreement.

"Oh its time alright." The brute said as he swung his gravity hammer at the same time as six.

"This is going to hurt." Six thought before everything went black

Eight months earlier

Reach had fallen, Six's team was dead, and he had no way off this back water planet.

If any one deserved to be disheartened then it had to be Six.

At least master chief could handle it from hear. Six thought with a grim sadness

"Get up." Said a Spartan in a weird futuristic armor that six wasn't familiar with

"Why" Six replied "There's no hope we are all going to die anyway"

"Pull it together solider your supposed to be hyper lethal the grim reaper of Oni" The man retorted "Besides I have a job for given directly from Lord Hood."

Now the man had Six's attention. You are to deliver a message to a contact I have behind enemy lines, she may not believe you at first but when you see her show her this recording she will believe you." And at that the man vanished Leaving six to prepare for the battle of his life.

So there you have chapter if I receive enough reviews I will post chapter 2

Until then Rogue black night is out.


	2. Last stand New Beginning

**Halo is not mine its 343 industries franchise**

**Since chapter one didn't really give much action I am going to make chapter 2 early. **

**Chapter 2: lone wolf**

**Current battle: The glassing of reach**

**Location: Reach**

**Next battle: The battle of installation 04**

Noble six surveyed reach with a great sadness. He watched angrily as the covenant corvettes in the distanced glassed reach.

"How did I get myself into this mess?" Six asked himself.

"Well if they want a fight then a fight they will get. I'm getting off this dust ball and I aint going home in a body bag either." Six added.

It was now or never. Six ran down his make shift turret barricade to retrieve the armor lock ability he saw in the distance. The covenant made this raid no different than the other attack formations. First they sent in the basic grunt infantry. Six with sure aim began to pop the grunts as he saw the come with his dmr rifle. Six was amazingly fast at this. He slammed his rifle into a nearby grunt and after seeing incoming fire used it as cover. As phase 2 of the covenant attack he was now seeing elites being dropped of in there trademark phantom drop ship. Six charged. He switched from his dmr to his assault rifle and began to unload a clip into the nearest elite. He followed with a series of fast punches and jabs that decimated his opponent. Running low on assault rifle ammo he threw the gun at an elite general then grabbed the fallen elites energy sword. After cleaving the general six took its active camouflage upgrade and vanished. Tried as they might the elites wondered where he vanished too only to see one of there heads split and another elite go flying to the floor from a sniper rifle shot. Six then jumped out of hiding and (after rolling) ran his smg up his opponent using the recoil to fire from toe to chest.

"Is this all you got let me know when I should start trying!" Six yelled

They were making this to easy for him. Try as he might though the enemy was starting to tire him out. For every ten he killed thirty more came.

But soon all retreated except for a lone phantom drop ship which dropped off one single elite.

"Sooner I kill this one the sooner I can find away out of here." Six thought with determination

Though this seemed different the energy it had didn't seem evil. Tough this didn't stop Six. He charged unloaded a full smg clip into its shields and then preformed a flying front kick that sent it crashing into the floor. Before six preformed the killing blow he looked down at is opponent with widened eyes behind his helmet.

The elite looked considerably smaller than most that he had fought with and this one had eyes wide with fear also its voice was a lot lighter than the ones he had fought before. Tat and other features mad six finally realize the truth. It was female elite. It must be the contact!

Six unknowingly let his guard down allowing his opponent to seize the upper hand. The female elite tackled him to the floor pulled out an energy sword and held it in necks reach.

"Wait don't I don't want to fight you" Six tried to reason but she didn't listen.

"Looks like I win demon" She said before knocking Six out with a punch that cracked is visor.

"The messes I get myself into." Six thought annoyed

Chapter over

**An author's note**

**Well that's chapter two. Keep those reviews coming and chapter three will be up soon. I have the next two chapters premade so there should be no wait. Pleas answer my poll on my author page this will determine a lot or I'll just go with my idea. So until next chapter Rogue black night signing off.**


	3. An old friend An interrogation

**[Its only my third chapter of my first story and I'm already tired of this, Halo is not my franchise it belongs to 343 industries. Also to make things more obvious my author notes will be in bold now along with brackets. Also thanks William3 for the advice ^_^. I also want to point out that I am going to base noble six off my personality more or less. He is male (since I am male) has the odst cbrn/hul helmet, left Eva shoulder pad with a right commando shoulder pad , gungir knee guards, along tactical tac pad wrist and a tactical patrol chest. His colors are dark blue primary and red secondary with black visor. Well I hope I cleared any questions]**

Chapter 3: An old friend An Interrogation

Location: Some where in space (most likely in reach orbit)

Previous battle: The fall of reach

Outcome : Heavy covenant causalities but ultimately UNSC defeat.

Next battle: The battle of installation 04

Concurrent battle: The human covenant war

Chapter 3: An old friend

Six came to it with a horrible headache and terrible soreness. He was beginning to think that he was dead until a familiar voice caught his attention.

"Am I dead because I pictured heaven a lot different than this?" Six said to himself already working his computer like brain to think of a solution of the covenant carrier he soon realized that he was on.

"You're not dead yet Six but I'm sure you'd rather be" Said the voice again.

Six turned only to find that Jun sitting in a chair with his arms tied behind his back with some weird plasma binding.

"Jun buddy you're alive" Six said as joyfully as a hyper lethal vector that had once been a grim reaper could.

"Yeah but I've seen better days." he said with a laugh "You have been quite the topic Six. "You got the covenant all riled up over what you've done. You know slaughtering 3/4 0f the invading forces on reach. If you would have held out a little longer you might have made them retreat." Jun said with quite a bit of admiration

"I aim to please but we're still on for the challenge right?" Six asked jokingly. Ever since Kat had sent them to do recon back on reach they had a competition on who could kill the most enemies by finishing them off with head shots only. Jun barely won this with Six at 500 since he had to worry killing the elite with the active camo or let it slaughter the resistance fighters with Jun winning with 501.

"Silence filthy demons" said another voice that Six was familiar with only that this one was far less friendly.

"Oh boy it's her." Six said with bitter sarcasm.

"Who I can't see her" Jun said since the angle from which he had been tied made him face backwards from the entrance.

"Oh would you like me to describe" Six said annoyed only to realize that Jun was taking him seriously and might as well describe her.

"She is a 8 foot tall female elite with dreadlocks, elite zealot armor, and if I didn't know any better kind of attractive. Six described

"You got to be pulling my leg a female elite haha your humor is almost as good as mine Six. Jun said in disbelief

"I'm not kidding Jun." Six said before feeling the wind knocked right out of him by a punch in the stomach from said female elite.

"I said SILENCE!" the elite yelled now getting Jun and Six's full attention.

"Much better, I have been put in charge of your interrogation but first I'm going to go over a few rules. Don't speak unless spoken too, answer my questions and the last and most important don't make me angry. She said in what six took as an Italian accent.

"I have a better idea sweet heart I'm going to show you a recording from one of your bosses I believe his name is the prophet of truth. After that precious I'll give you any information you want. Six bargained

"Six what are you doing?!" Jun cried out only to be kicked in the stomach by there interrogator.

"how do I know this isn't a trap?" She asked Six with skepticism.

"We're all tied up we can't escape can we." Six reasoned

"Alright but no tricks." She agreed

"Dot activate code 00001460" Six yelled at is helmet that had been taken away from him.

Then out of nowhere a projection generated from Six's helmet showing the prophet of Mercy Truth, and Regret in the giant Covenant flying city of High Charity at the prophets' council chamber and from the looks of things they looked quite worried.

"If word gets out that the human's are forerunner then the Covenant would fall apart our power would be gone. The empire that our ancestors forged for us by controlling these fools would cease to exist or worse, the covenant would turn on us maybe even aid the humans."

Mercy couldn't help but some every bodies thoughts together at once.

"Calm yourself Mercy if we declare war on the human's then all history of there existence would be wiped out and we can keep the covenant intact." Truth ordered more than said.

"I'll inform the covenant military immediately" Regret offered

"Then its settled then war on the humans or should I say heretics." Truth said with a laugh as the hologram faded out.

"There is your fearless leader baby isn't it. Six said wanting annoy her even more while letting the gravity of that hologram settle in on her.

The elite without a further word turned away and walked out the room. Only to return moments later with a pair of keyes.

"I'm getting you out of here." The female elite said as she pressed a button on her wrist that caused the plasma bindings to fade and disintegrate allowing six to grab the the elites throat.

"You do one wrong move and I'll crush you like a bug" Six warned the elite.

"If you too are done lets get out of here before the covenant realizes what is happening."

Six you and your girlfriend need to think of a way out of this place."

"I'm not his girlfriend and I never will be!" The elite nearly yelled.

"Ok we need to think of a plan before we try to escape" Jun deducted

"I say we fight" Six said "I enjoy a challenge!"

"It's a miracle you've survived this long" the elite reasoned. "You really are, how you humans say, stupid you won't last five minutes if you go out and fight now.

"Bring it on!" Six said

"Fine get your self killed see if I care!" she yelled at Six

"Enough you too, we need to find away to escape as quickly as possible" Jun intervened

"Fine take her side" Six whined

"Alright um… what do we call you I mean it gets old calling you elite all of the time what's your name" Jun asked

"My name is lunara it means little or nothing" The elite replied

"Well I'm sure your definitely something" Six said "how bout we change that name. I'm going to call you Luna."

"What does that mean" Luna asked

"It means the moon and in my opinion one of the most beautiful things that is in the sky" Six explained but regretted it after he realized what he had just said.

"ok" Luna said sheepishly

"Alright you too what do we do now"

"I say we fight" Six once again said

"How about we don't" Luna argued

"Doesn't my opinion count" Jun Asked

What then Jun! Six yelled

"Luna, do you know any way we could cause a massive distraction that could allow us to escape the ship undetected?" Jun asked

"Well we could destroy the reactor room which would…"

Luna didn't finish

"Cause an explosion with enough kilojoules and kinect force that it would cause a slip space rupture large enough to damage the space time continuum causing large amount of distortion that could lead to a massive build up in Kelvin pressure." Six finished

Luna and Jun stared at him in amazement.

"In words you might understand tick tick boom." Six simplified

"Well it's a risk we are going to have to take." Jun said.

Five minutes later

"I don't like this we are probably only going to have about ten minutes to escape once the reactor is destroyed" Six said quietly so the guards wouldn't notice him and Blow Luna's cover.

It's the only way plus she can handle herself. Jun said with sure confidence

There she is. Six whispered.

They watched Luna approach the guard in the reactor room then after a few words she delivered a lighting fast barrage of kicks and sent him flying over the rail with one final powerful kick.

"It's a shame that one was always nice to me" Luna sighed

Then at that she threw a plasma grenade into the main reactors fusion core causing it to explode.

"Told you she'd do it" Jun said

Alright we got ten minutes to get out of here until the big kaboom. Six reiterated

Lets go

As they ran through the halls of the covenant super carrier they encountered little problems. That's until six made a wrong turn and entered the wrong ship bay that was full of grunts, elites, brutes, and jackals.

"I take it back I don't want a fight!" Six said.

As an elite charged six punched it in the gut then followed with a round house kick to the face. After dispatching the elite he grabbed its weapon and sent a withering blast of plasma fire at all of the grunts nearby. As a brute charged at six he slammed his plasma rifle on the top of its head. Then in dramatic fashion pulled out two energy sword which he had taken from an elite and sliced his way through the remainder of his opponents. "I don't have time for this" Six thought "The place is going to blow in six minutes"

At that Six ran to the nearest phantom drop ship only to be stopped by two giant hunters. Six evaded the hunters destructive fuel rod guns then jumped behind it a stuck a grenade to it.

"One down one to go."

"Six never mind him we have to go!" Luna yelled at him from across the room

"Well come on we got two minutes." Six yelled back

As Jun and Luna crossed they began to feel the ship trembling. Then before Luna could react a large piece of metal hit her on the back of the head knocking her out cold. Jun didn't stop telling since that it was to late to get her but without thinking he ran back across the room picked Luna up and ran across the hangar while carrying her.

"Why did you go back we'll be lucky if we make out of the blast radius in time." Jun asked

"She would have done the same for me or you Jun." Six said.

"Well I hope you can pilot this thing because we got thirty seconds until this place blows!"

"I can pilot anything." Six answered calm and coolly

With just seconds to spare Six turned on the engines and blasted out of the hangar doors before he looked back to see the whole covenant super carrier get sucked into what appeared to be a black hole and vanish. Then after hooking up his AI Auntie dot into the phantoms navi computer he went to check on Luna and Jun.

"Don't worry Six your girlfriend is safe" Jun reassured him

Not in the mood for Jun's girlfriend jokes six got serious asking what do we do now.

"Don't ask me Six she is your problem now I told you to leave her in the ship and I'm tired of being in command it's your job now. Congratulations Noble Six you are now in command of Noble team!"

Annoyed six simply made calculations on where you could go to get a slip space worthy vessel.

"Auntie dot where is the nearest habitable planet." Six asked

"Jaron 9 3 days seven minutes and 34 seconds distance Noble 6" dot replied

Alright then looks like we no where we have to go now. Jun replied

"Yeah…." Six's voice trailed

"What wrong Six" Jun asked

"Nothing!" six answered touchy "Can we just get going already!?"

Jun knew that things just got serious.

Chapter 3 end.

**[Well there you have chapter 3 sorry it took so long to make I was busy thinking how to liven this fanfic up a bit. Six is on edge for many reasons with his team being dead and what not so wouldn't you be stressed if an elite the enemy was now tagging along with you on your quest to save the galaxy. I would think so. Please review this story. I'm only at 2 reviews so far and would like more please. So until next time Rogue black knight signing off.**

**Peace]**


	4. A walk in the desert

**[Once again I do not own halo 343 owns it. This chapter may not be the most serious of them all but you all will probably enjoy it.]**

Chapter4: A walk in the desert

Year: 2554

Current battle: The battle of installation 04

Con-current Battle: The Human Covenant war.

Last we left our heroes they had escaped a covenant super carrier and are now traveling to the mysterious world of Jaron 9. Six knows something but he isn't telling what could it be?

"We have been out in space for 3 days when can we land" Jun whined

"Dot said that we should make it to our destination in ten minutes so don't worry." Six reassured

"Since when were you Mr. Patience I thought you would be aching for a fight right now." Luna teased.

"When did you start acting stupid?" Six retorted.

"I thought you humans were taught to treat a woman correctly or is your species that primitive." Luna said

"Ohh it's on!" Six said

"Enough Six we got more important stuff to worry about with out you too trying to mame each other." Jun rolled his eyes under his helmet

"And hurt my dear Luna I wouldn't dream of it" Six said holding her hand causing her to blush a bright purple

"Let go of me!" She almost begged

"Fine" Six smiled at her

At that Dot began giving them a debriefing of Jaron 9 Its climate cultures and various species that live on the planet. According to Dot Jaron five had three moons and one side of the planet was always night and the other was always 2000 degree Kelvin day.

Fortunately the equator formed a zone that was just the right temperature for them too cross over into the night zone.

But with this news came bad news the covenant army had been defeated by a ragtag group of militia that has enslaved them and won't be too happy to see Luna with Six and Jun.

Despite this Luna was bent on coming saying that she wouldn't run from slavers.

"Alright Six, Luna you will go to the planet to look for a ship and supplies. I'll stay here and protect the phantom. Good luck you too!" Jun ordered

Six couldn't stand the heat. His visor had been cracked by Luna back on reach and now is temperature systems stopped working.

"It's frying out here! Be happy you still have your heat control armor systems." Six complained.

"Aw the big bad warrior six can't handle the heat fine I'll turn off my cooling systems." Luna mocked

Five minutes later

"The heat is ridiculous" Luna whined

"Told you." Six said

3 Hours later

Six and Luna arrived at the night side of the world although it wasn't nearly as dark as they imagined you could see clearly though not daytime clearly more of a clear moonlit night clear. After about another hour of walking they arrived at what appeared to be a gated outpost guarded by 3 brutes.

"Let me do the talking" Six told Luna

Then from out of nowhere came an old brute that had a long scar running down his face and a crocked smile.

If it isn't a human and an elite. And a fine specimen at that he said staring at Luna and making her shift uncomfortably.

"She's no slave" six said enraged. How dare he say that about Luna.

"She's my umm my wife." Six spat the words out although Luna didn't hear him.

"Really? Prove it then" The brute told him

"Your not serious are you uh you got to be kidding me."

"That or I'll take her from you" The brute told Six.

"That's not going to happen." Six said

"Prove it then."

"I hope Luna doesn't kill me for this"

Then before Luna could react he began hugging her tightly and kissing her

"Oh Luna I love you so much!"

Now blushing extremely Luna asked one simple question,

"What the heck are you doing?!" Luna asked

"Just go along with this and we may survive just yet." Six whispered to her

Six was now twirling her around as if they were dancing. Then he turned to see the brute now convinced that Luna was six's wife began to open the gate and walk away.

Which too Six's relief he did right before he was going to kiss Luna. Then once he saw the brutes leave he dropped Luna on the floor like a rock.

"Let's go before they change their minds." Six nearly commanded.

"Whatever you say commander" Luna commented sarcastically

As they continued there walk into the city they finally ran into what appeared to be the first signs of human life when a man in about his forties wearing a business suit greeted them.

"Welcome to Jaron 9 home of the human covenant society how may I help you and your mate?" the man didn't finish

"She's not my mate and we need a ship out of so we can exit the planet. You see we are trying to meet back up with the UNSC but cant without a ship." Six explained

"Ah but you can't leave without having some of our hospitality" The man said with a sly tone which Six didn't like

"That won't be necessary we just need a ship out of here." Six said his tone cool and calm

"But you must be tired why don't you come rest then we can discuss ships in the morning", the man tried to reason.

"Oh boy" Six sighed

Mean while in an abandoned city a few kilometers away the brute that had questioned six was now delivering a message to a high ranking covenant Elite.

"The human claim that he only needs a ship so he can leave the planet but what is most interesting is who is with him. The brute then held a hologram that showed Six and Luna talking to the human nearby.

The elites eyes widened at that.

"It appears that our Lunara has found and aligned herself with a demon. The elite formed a crooked smile at that.

"Lets retrieve the traitor and kill the demon." The elites words were crisp and precise.

"As you wish shipmaster."

"Also ratarus there can be no mistakes this time." The elite told the brute

Meanwhile back with Six and Luna…

"We don't want to stay we just want a ship away from here." Six's patience was beginning to wear thin.

"Just come have a drink down at the bar and you will get your ship." The man promised

"I don't drink and you better not be lying." Six threatened

"follow me this way "the man told six and Luna

After crossing a few streets six and Luna arrived at a bar.

"Watch your step Luna these bar can be rough."

"Well so am I" Luna warned

In the bar six waited for the man to return but he didn't. Soon a woman walked up and asked for there order for which six said he would take a lime soda and Luna took a root beer. Once they received the drink six began to drink only to find that his drink was poisoned and smacked Luna's out of her hand. At that Luna saw 3 elite appear from the door.

"Looks like I'm on my own." Luna thought with almost joy

Luna wasted know time in attacking her opponent with a barrage of plasma rifle fire. She managed too disable one elites shields and follow up with a swift slice of her energy sword decapitating her opponent. She then slammed her rifle into her next opponents face and while he was still dazed from the hit dropped kicked him before he could react. She then turned too the next duelist fired a plasma pistol over charged shot that disabled his shields and stabbed an energy sword through his chest. Although she had much success in dispatching her elite adversaries a human walked up behind her and crashed a bottle on the top of her head knocking her out.

As six woke up he saw that Luna was gone and that a group of people were staring at him.

"Where am I what happened wheres…"

"Your girl is gone kid and your lucky to have survived that drink they gave you had enough poison to kill ten people. She put up quit the fight though taking out three elite field marshals that unheard off!" One man stated

"I have to go after her I'm not going let her get killed by the covenant." Six promised

"Well we can't help you fight but we can supply you with a mongoose to the coordinates where she was taken." The man replied

"Thanks" Six replied before he went to get back Luna.

Meanwhile with the covenant army outpost.

Luna woke up with a splitting head ache how she let a human get the drop on her like that was beyond her but she knew that she needed to escape and fast. At that an Elite in gold armor appeared from a door and one she knew too well.

Krayt you survived the explosion? Luna asked puzzled

"Yes and barely thanks too you traitor. Was it worth it Lunara killing you comrades mercilessly killing your best friend who guarded the reactor room and lastly teaming up with a demon?" Krayt asked angrily.

"If you knew the lies the prophets had sowed you would have done the same. Luna retorted

"And you have left the teachings of the prophets as well. I now see there is no hope for you heretic. Well at least I'll let you live long enough to watch your mate die." Krayt spat out

"What are you talking about I don't …" Then it hit her Six

"Six isn't too be taken lightly underestimate him at your own peril." Luna warned

"I don't think I have anything to fear" Krayt bellowed

"I warned you." Luna smirked

To be continued

**Authors note**

**[Well there's chapter 4 and yes it seems Luna has a thing for Six .Also expect Six to put the smack down on Krayt. This may be my last chapter for this story for a while until I can get my next chapter off my other computer. Though my next chapter will be more action then talk. I am taking ideas now. Though I am warning you this will not become a lemon fanfic. All ideas must stay appropriate and inside conduct. So if you can't do that DO NOT SUMBITMIT ANY IDEAS. But if you have any ideas like characters I should add and what not then by all means tell me.]**

**Until next chapter Rogue Black night signing out.**


	5. The Duel

**[Halo is not mine it is 343 industries. Well I couldn't find my saved chapter so it looks like I'm going from scratch this chapter. I also would like to thank those of you who are commenting. Keep it up and enjoy.]**

Chapter 5 the duel

Location: Jaron 9

Current battle: Battle of installation 04

Concurrent battle: Human covenant War

Last time we left Six he had been poisoned after being attacked by the covenant field marshal team. He woke up only to find Luna gone being told that she was taken by the covenant (most likely to death). So now we join Six on his attempt to save Luna before time is up. Lucky for six though the local humans

"This is all my fault" Six thought with a horrible guilt.

"I should have left her behind now I'm putting her life in danger." Six thought

But there was no time for pity now six knew what he had to do. Within in a few minutes he had made it to the covenant out post.

"Okay dot what am I going up against." Six asked

"Noble Six you will be going up a heavily fortified Covenant security outpost. I recommend a stealthy approach for this particular mission no fire arms. If you stick to the shadows you should be able to complete your mission with little or no inconviences." Dot advised

"Thanks Dot" Six said with gratitude

"Well I hope those ninjistsu lessons I was taught back in Spartan school really work."

Luna's pov

Luna was getting tired of being stuck in midair by the plasma bindings. Nevertheless even if she wanted to leave it wasn't like she had that option. Soon ship master Krayt returned with a giant smile on his face.

"Your demon has come to rescue you heretic. Those humans are so predictable letting there emotion cloud there judgment. Though I will say this, his commitment to you is quite strong coming after you like this hmm its unfortunate I'm going to kill him. Krayt said his evil smile growing larger.

" You won't be able to kill him when he is done with your minions he'll be coming for you" Luna said laughing aloud causing Krayt to lose his patient punching her in the gut causing her to keel over in pain or at least as far as her restraints would let her.

"But don't worry I'll handle you as soon as I'm done with the demon." Krayt roared activating a switch that caused electricity to surge through her body.

"Hurry Six" Luna thought between clenched jaws

Six pov

Six lived for these moments. The moonlighting up the sky, the cool night air that allowed him to relax even in situations, and last but not least the whole jumping from building to building a skill that only ninjistsu masters could acquire. If he had more time he would have taken his time taking in the whole scene. Unfortunately for him he did not have extra time and had to rush across the city knowing that every second counted if he was going to save Luna's life. After about ten more minutes of this Six arrived at a nearby covenant patrol. Fortunately for him they had not yet noticed his position allowing him to jump down into nearby shadows.

"Time to go grim reaper on these fools." Six said in grim satisfaction

Six darted out of the shadows grabbing and pulling a grunt with him back into the shadows.

"Haha does it hurt" He said followed by a psychotic laugh

He then jabbed his combat knife into the skull of a jackal and dragged it into the shadows.

"You are all going to die." Six promised as he jabbed a combat knife into a brutes back severing its spinal chord. Now all the remained was the elite leader who looked as if he was going to have a mental breakdown. Six then came down from his hiding spot slit the elite's throat and finished it with a bone crushing punch to the chest. Then before Six began to climb back up to the roof tops he heard a grunt run and scream in fear.

"It's a demon!" it yelled as Six picked it up by the throat and held a plasma rifle to its head.

"Okay we are going to play a game. I'm going to ask you a question and if you don't answer I unload this plasma rifles whole battery into you. Six said Smiling under his helmet. Where is Luna? Six asked with little patience his cool calm collected composure fading away.

"The heretic is eight miles from here the shipmaster must be interrogating her right now." The grunt replied

Six now more worried than ever threw the grunt aside and went straight to the coordinates the grunt supplied.

Five minutes later

As Six arrived at the area from which the grunt had told him about he saw that the area was heavily guarded featuring three elite ultras and four brute captains.

"Alright time to end this" Six thought

As Six came down from the roof top he landed behind the first elite without making a sound. He then tapped the elite on the shoulder and then with a single punches a whole through its shields killing it. The other elites now noticing Six standing over there dead comrade whipped out there concussion rifles firing at Six. Six then charged there position evading there concussion rifle shots until he got close enough to whip out hid two combat knives. He stabbed one elite in the neck slid, slid under another elite before stabbing him in the back, then caused the other elite to kill his brute teammates by firing a barrage of concussion shots trying to hit six but only hitting the brutes instead. Six then grabbed the elite by the neck before crushing its skull with his armored boot.

Six then confiscated two energy daggers from the elites and one brute shot from a brute.

"Alright its time I had a chat with the shipmaster." Six said with a smile

Luna pov

Luna now on the verge of losing consciousness looked up only to see a very worried Shipmaster frustrated in trying to get his troops to respond.

"He's coming and he won't be happy to see you." Luna said now breathing heavily from the electricity.

I not going to run from him I can't wait to kill him in front of you. Krayt scoffed

We will see. Luna said through pain

At that moment Six broke through the door using his brute shot and quickly took in the scene.

"Luna are you alright?" he said as he ran to her and quickly broke her restraints so he could check on her.

"You came back for me. Why?" She said almost unconscious

"Of course I did your way too important to me" Then once again Six realized what he had just said and regretted it and quickly added "You know because information and what not."

"Men." Luna said with a roll of her eyes before losing consciousness.

"So the warrior comes for his mate how original. I look forward to killing you and your what is it you call her Luna. Haha" Krayt taunted Six who's now wounded composure finally cracked.

After taking a look back at Luna Six took a deep breath."You don't deserve to say her name but I swear it will be the last you ever speak." Six threatened.

"Alright enough talk you die!" Krayt said as he activated his twin energy swords.

"I think it's time you learn why we Spartans are called demons." Six explained as he ripped the blade end off of his brute shot. Then after a long pause they both jumped into the air only that Six jumped higher allowing him to slam his brute shot blade on top of Krayt. After Six had seen Krayt fall to the floor with out moving he went to wake up Luna.

"Come on Luna we got to leave before reinforcements arrive." Six urged

"No kidding smart one your wisdom never ceases to amaze me. Luna told Six with bitter sarcasm.

"That's the thanks I get for saving you?" Six asked in astonishment

"If you would have been any later I could have been dead and I didn't ask for you to come back for me." Luna replied in a matter of factly tone which caught Six completely of guard.

"Unbelievable" Six replied his eye brows rose up in surprise not knowing whether to be angered or amazed.

"Ok Luna get a weapon and let's get out of here" Six said still in his shocked tone.

Then as Luna found a weapon Krayt charged at Six seemingly out of no where only to be punched by Six and sent flying into a pile of petroleum crates that exploded on contact with his shields seemingly engulfing him in fire.

"Any time your ready Luna." Six said hearing the sound of phantom drop ships in the distance. Then in one defiant act Krayt rose out of the flames catching Six off guard yelling "You die demon!" as he lunged at Six who was now intimidated and got his guard up ready to take Krayt's sword until Luna shoved an energy dagger down his neck finally killing him for good.

At that Six grabbed Luna and ran toward the nearest exit until they got cornered by a phantom.

"Yeah I should have thought this one through more." Six said with regret.

The as if out of nowhere One phantom blew up into a whole bunch of smoke while another crashed into a wall and three pelican appeared in there place.

"Hurry up you two." Jun yelled at them "We don't have a lot of time"

Then after picking them up he told the pilot to pilot them out of there. Later back at the main city of Jaron 9 The locals gave Six a UNSC frigate halcyon class with enough supplies to last them probably 3 months. Along with this Six and Jun received new mjolnir mark 6 armor though six kept the same armor attachments when he customized his new armor but with the benefits of the new combat shielding, biofoam and what not. Then without further waiting they left Jaron 9 without even looking back. Later that night as Six was walking down the hallways (which he enjoyed doing to ease his mind as ne got ready for bed) of there new ship only he ran into Luna who must have also had been doing the same thing. Waiting for another scolding Six was surprised when Luna bent down and kissed him right on the lips for at least a minute. Then before Six could say anything Luna said one sentence "That is your thank you Six." Then without any further words she walked away leaving a shocked Six to ponder what just happened

Chapter 5 over

**[Well there you have chapter 5 and while we leave Six to flip out right now lets talk about this story so far. If you haven't figured it out yet this will be a sanghellian/Spartan fanfic. Although Six isn't exactly ready to go that far he is definitely going to view Luna from a different perspective after this. Don't worry though I have no plans in making Jun the third wheel. He will get the respect that I give Luna and Six. Also I am getting ready to start a second fanfic. If you think I should please tell me in my comment bar. Also for this one I'm going to drag my best friends in for the ride. If you have any questions on the story just let me know for I will be happy to answer them. So until next chapter the Rogue black night is out.]**


	6. A walk in the woods

[**Halo is not my franchise for if it was mine I would've had Six in Halo 4. Well this chapter is more character development rather than action but I will add action to it. This chapter will focus more on the background of Six and Luna. Who knows you just might learn something. Also keep all the comments coming and I thank those who are commenting. Well here's the chapter.]**

**Location: Somewhere in Space **

**Current battle: The battle of installation 04**

**Next battle: The battle of Earth**

**Concurrent battle: Human-Covenant war**

**Chapter: 6 a walk in the woods.**

Six woke up with a horrible headache. You would think that getting rest for the first time in about a week would be nice but here he was up at 3:00 am in the morning after having a horrible nightmare.

"Well no point in laying here till the others wake up. Six said aloud instead of thinking since his head was still throbbing. "I should train."

At that Six went into the ships training room and deiced to practice his unarmed combat. Back in basic training he remembered how his Spartan mentors disapproved of how he had a knack for using martial arts over guns but Six replied "whatever gets the job done." You could lose a gun or a grenade but you could never lose martial arts. Thus Six took that motto to heart often using his fist more than a assault rifle. As Six began hammering the punching bag he allowed last nights thoughts to replay through his head particularly the part when Luna kissed him. Spartans weren't to feel attraction they were incapably of it. Yet something felt different when she kissed him. He wasn't sure what it was but he knew it was something he had never felt before.

"You were tired Six your mind was playing tricks on you that's all. Six's logical half told himself.

"Yeah you keep lying to yourself buddy we'll see how long that works before you crack." Six's emotional side told argued with his logical side. Six's hit became more and more powerful.

"You know dang well how you feel. Face you can only postpone the inventible"

His emotional Side continued

"Six knows that there is no way he could be falling in … "Six crushed the punching bag before his logical side could even say the word and silenced both of them.

Now sweating and breathing hard Six decided that he was going to lay off any thinking of any sort for a while until he could handle it.

"You really need to see a therapist." Luna said staring at Six through the door way causing him to jump high enough to hit the ceiling.

"Don't scare me like that Luna. Its not funny!" Six said rubbing his head as he glared at Luna who was laughing at him.

"Sorry I couldn't help but hear you training you could try being a little more quite, I mean I need my beauty sleep." Luna told Six in a teasing tone.

"I'll be more quite you can go back to bed now its 6:00 you can still get your beauty rest." Six said coldly his tone like ice

"Well I kind of wanted to talk to you." Luna said hurt

Six paying full attention said "Ok what can I do for you?"

"Well I was wondering if you could teach me that martial art you used back on Jaron 9."

"Ninjistsu? Well I'll teach you if you teach me how to speak sanghellian." Six tried to make a deal.

"Ok it's a deal then" Luna said happily with a smile.

"Alright your first lesson begins now." Six said

"Ok" Luna replied

3 hours later

Luna's pov

At the mess all Six, Luna and Jun decided to have breakfast before they tried making contact with the UNSC.

"What's wrong Six you don't look well." Luna said in a worried tone which was actually genuine.

"Don't worry I'm just tired I didn't sleep too well. Six replied almost distantly refusing to look Luna in the eye.

Luna knowing something else was bothering him decided not to ask but to change the subject not wanting to aggravate Six even more.

"Where are we going next? Are we finally going to go to the UNSC?" Luna asked enthusiastically

"We are not going any where near the UNSC until we know for a fact that we can trust you. Jun replied before Six could. "Lord hood personally sent me a message to not let you near any UNSC base within a planetary distance until then. Also Six, Lord hood told me that you have been promoted to Major grade 3. He said that your acts on reach were admirable and that he looks forward to your future career." Jun said in a congratulatory tone.

"So does that mean that I'm the boss of you now Jun." Six asked jokingly

"Don't count on it Six I still have been on Noble team longer so I will always outrank you." Jun replied smiling

"Good luck with that." Six replied

Then interrupting them Dot appeared on the Mess's holoprojector her tone somewhat grave.

"Noble three we must make immediate landing on Kondor. We need to resupply our ships fuel drives or we will be stuck in space." Dot informed Jun

"Kondor where is that?" Luna asked

"It's a forest planet that is sparely populated. It is a large shipping yard so we should have no problem getting fuel supplies." Jun explained

"Well it looks like we get to try out our new armor don't we Six."

"I've been looking forward to it all night." Six said excitedly

2 hours later

As Six, Jun, and Luna landed on Kondor They immediately began walking north towards there destination. As they walked they quickly ran into a cave.

"Well what are you waiting for lets go in Dot tells me that if we go trough her we should be within a mile of the ship yards. Jun told them.

"Are you sure I got a bad feeling about this" Luna told the others

"Don't worry we can handle anything in there." Six reassured her. "I mean two Spartans and a zealot. We are practically over kill."

"Whatever you say Six." Luna shrugged

As the team entered the cave nothing seemed unusual at first nothing but your everyday average cave until they noticed some weird drilling emanating further inside the cave.

"Still think its nothing." Luna glared at Jun

As they continued they were surprised to see what was next.

"Covenant get down!" Six told Luna and Jun.

"What are they doing here?" Luna wondered

"I don't know but it won't matter." Six said as he leaped down letting his presence

"Six don't" Jun said through there com link

But it was to late Six already began cracking skulls and taking names like usual

"Alright Covenant surrender." Six nearly yelled

Only that about 600 troops to turn his way all looking quite upset.

Though this didn't discourage Six. He simply turned on his helmets internal speakers cranked up his music and took his Dmr and got to work. He slammed his Dmr into a grunt instantly cracking its rib cage. Six then jammed his combat knife down the throat of an elite field marshal effectively eliminating the Covenant leadership.

"Come at me" Six challenged the covenant

He quickly began sniping as many grunts as he could before they could get close to until his ammo supply ran low. Six didn't stop firing he fired to kill them to lay them flat so they couldn't kill him. He decapitated a brute with one of his energy daggers and with a barrage of jabs crushed the skull of another brute. As he saw them fall he grabbed a two gravity hammers from his fallen enemies and slowly began to get backed into a corner. He swung his gravity hammers killing ten at a time, but for every ten he killed thirty more came. He felt the weapons beginning to overheat his combat shields flaring under the combined fire of the Covenant forces.

"Shouldn't we help him." Luna said with great concern

"Naw I think he can handle himself." Jun said calmly

"Well you can stay here I'm going to help Six." Luna Said as she jumped down to help six

"So much for going in quite." Jun sighed.

Six for how hard he was fighting he was beginning to lose. Six threw a combat knife at a grunt who was trying to setup some plasma detpacks near Six hitting it dead center in the face. Running low on gravity hammer battery power he began to fling his energy daggers at the nearby elites. Though while doing this Six turned his back allowing an elite to sneak behind but Six was saved thanks to Luna Blowing his unknown adversary with a fuel rod gun.

"Luna I can handle my self and I don't need your help." Six nearly yelled at her.

"Didn't look that way, if it wasn't for me you would have been full of sword of I didn't save you." Luna retorted

While the two argued the elite that Luna shot wasn't completely dead and in one last act it activated the detpacks causing the cave to begin to explode.

"Watch out" Luna tackled Six saving him from being crushed by rocks but separating both of them from Jun leaving him stuck on the other side of the cave.

"Hey don't leave me here. Oh well looks like I'm going to have to take the long way." Jun said calmly until he turned around seeing the remaining 300 covenant troops all with there weapons trained on him.

"Should have seen that coming" Jun told himself in an annoyed tone.

3 hours later

Six's point of view

Six woke up sick and guess what? An even worse head ache than he had before. After clearing his mind he saw Luna standing in the corner of the room with the same frown that she had given back on Jaron 9 when he saved her.

"Why are you looking at me that way." Six asked

"Well you're the one who normally gives the plans so I am waiting on you to tell me it." Luna responded

"Of course make me come up with the plan. Hmmm." Six thought forcing his mind too work through the pain he felt.

"I got it." Six said with a snap of his fingers.

"What?" Luna asked curiously

"If plasma packs got us in this mess then, they will get it out of this mess." Six replied

As he began to place the plasma packs near one of the walls of the sealed off cave.

"Lock your armor Luna." Six said as he activated his armor lock ability as he pressed the button on the controls for plasma packs.

"Wait I don't…." kaboom!

As the smoke cleared Six deactivated his armor lock and tried to find Luna only that he couldn't see her anywhere until he heard a bunch of muffled cries under a pile of rocks.

Immediately Six frantically began to try and pull her from the rubble.

"Luna are you ok please don't die." He yelled until he finally got all of the rocks off of her.

"I'm so glad you are all right for a minute there I thought that.." Six couldn't finish because he was too busy dodging Luna's punches.

"You could have killed me and I thought I told you that I don't use armor lock! Luna Yelled.

"Calm down sweet heart I was just trying to get us out of that cave and at least you are all right now." Six tried to change the subject by adding sweet heart to get Luna mind off of him nearly killing her but only made her even angrier.

"If I wasn't in any pain right now I would kill you." Luna threatened only for Six to begin to worry about her even more as he saw purple blood begin to leak from her leg.

"Luna look at your leg." Six ordered

"I know I'm bleeding and quite frankly I can not walk." Luna explained to Six.

" Well I'll carry you then." Six offered but was quickly rejected.

"Oh I don't think so you aren't going to lay a finger on me." Luna retorted

"Well I hope you find another way out of here before the wild animals pick you off." Six said calmly before walking away not turning back.

"Ahh wait Six fine can you please carry me?" Luna asked reluctantly No male had ever carried her and she had no plan in having one carry her now but didn't really have much of a choice. Then as Six walked back he picked her up bridal style and he began to walk looking away from Luna not wanting to embarrass her anymore than she already was since Six noticed her face beginning to turn a bright purple.

"Six do you come in." Jun asked over his com.

"Jun I'm glad to hear that you faired ok against the covenant." Six replied

"Well.. I was .. able to get fuel for the.. ship." Jun informed Six and Luna

"Are you eating Jun. What the heck man I haven't eaten all day and you're gorging yourself. You could have at least came looking for us. Six replied angrily

"Well I got hungry and its only a 100 hundred mile walk it should only take you a day or two. Well I got to go dessert is here. Bye Six and Luna. Jun said before cutting off his com link.

"Well me and Jun are going to have a chat once we get back on our ship." Luna stated.

3 hours later

Though Six tried to keep a brisk pace if not a run he was beginning to grow tired of carrying Luna plus his head ache was getting to him again.

"Ok I thinks that enough for today thank you very much." Six said as he sat Luna on the ground next to a nearby tree.

"Come on we only have another 30 miles left until we make it to the ship." Luna pressed only for Six to snap at her.

"If you feel like carrying me for the extra 30 miles then feel free if you weren't hurt I probably would have been there already so be quite." Said yelled angrily at her

"Sorry I only meant to tell you that the distance wasn't that far." Luna replied in nearly a whisper.

"I'm sorry Luna its just that lately I haven't been feeling the best. You would think that someone like me would be used to all this work but I just don't get why I have been…

"So tired, stressed and in pain.' Luna finished for him. "It could be a sign, too much work not enough rest I've seen it happen before.

"Ha rest I'm hyper lethal rest isn't in my vocabulary." Six replied only wishing he could believe himself.

"Ok hyper lethal well I'm going to get rest while you be hyper lethal, please make sure that you keep the noise level down though. Luna replied

"Well good night.' Six replied as he jumped into a tree branch and laid down already falling asleep.

"Wait aren't you forgetting something." Luna replied

You're right Luna I'm always supposed to turn on night vision before bed just in case someone tries to sneak up on me.' Six replied as he turned on his night vision.

"Not that , your not going to leave me down here are you." Luna replied kind of worried

"Well come up hear then" Six replied oblivious to the what Luna was getting at.

"Don't tell me your afraid of the dark. Six responded jokingly but got a serious reply.

"You never know what can be down hear. Luna answered

Realizing her fear Six hoped down from the tree and sat down next to Luna.

"Fine I'll sleep here goodnight" he replied as laid down on the ground.

"Good night." She replied

The following morning

As usual Six was the first to wake up and prepare for the day. He was surprised though when he saw that Luna had fallen asleep on him but was just glad that Jun wasn't there to take pictures and send them all over the UNSC battle net. With that he scouted ahead found a few fruits woke Luna up and began his trek.

"You do realize that we Sanghelians hate plants especially sweet fruit, this goes especially for me for I hate sweet food in general, you know a personal preference." Luna explained as she looked at the fruit in disgust.

"Tell you what Luna, you need to eat something so if you can tolerate one of these oranges then I will make you whatever you want when we get back on the ship." Six offered the deal and was glad to see Luna except it.

3 hours later

They finally arrived back at the ship and met back up with Jun who received a sharp punch in the stomach by Luna.

"You worthless human you could have at least went looking for us. Six had to carry me the whole way here." Luna glared at Jun

"I just wanted to give the happy couple a nice walk in the woods." Jun said smiling leaving Six and Luna to stare at him like he was crazy.

Chapter 6 end

**[Well as Luna and Six rip Jun in half lets talk about the story as it is. Yeah I know that I didn't get much background info on Six and Luna but I will try to soon. If you notice Six and Luna are starting to become closer to each other which is what I had planned. If you are wondering how Jun escaped the covenant onslaught he didn't. He jacked them up real good not leaving one alive. I will finally address Six's headache problems and will eliminate them and yes Luna will help with that. You can take that however you want but it won't be sexual so take that all who support overly sexual stories(no offense to those who do). Also the master chief will be joining this fic soon. Well enough spoilers until next chapter. Also I NEED REVIEWS! Please because although I am pleased to have a lot of favorites I need reviews please.**

**Rogue Black Night is out. P.s all who enjoy Halo music go to YouTube and type in A walk in the woods and Under the cover of Night. You will enjoy.**


	7. The Dream

**[Greetings all you people on . I have finally decided to release chapter 7 of the Noble Six adventures. Remember to comment. This chapter might seem a little mushy but it is kind of necessary for me to move the plot along faster. Enjoy.]**

**We all know by now that halo is not mine it belongs to 343 industries so back off.**

**Capter7': The Dream**

Location: Somewhere in space

Previous conflict: The battle of installation 04

Outcome: Nearly all UNSC forces eliminated except for Spartan 117, Smart AI Cortana , and Sergeant Johnson along with numerous covenant and flood casualties.

Next: Battle Debacle on High Charity.

As everyone piled back into the ship Six seemed especially quite this night. After making dinner for everyone he just sat in the lounge room by himself alone with a giant frown on his face. His headache was excruciating and he couldn't think about anything.

"Ok Six what is wrong I know you and you are never this way." Luna said to Six with genuine worry in her eyes.

"Its… nothing I promise. Six tried to ease Luna but she wasn't listening anymore.

"Ok but if I see you like this anymore I'm not going to let you leave without you telling me. She promised "Good night Six"

"Good night Luna." Six replied

At Six's room

As Six finished his five hundred push ups and his five hundred sit ups and changed into his marine sleep wear he immediately fell into a deep sleep which led into a nightmare.

Six was wearing his full suit of armor in what appeared to be a room full of darkness.

"Where am I?" Six asked confused but was even more confused when he heard a loud voice answer him.

"It doesn't matter where you are but what you have done." A very familiar voice replied.

"Kat is that you?" Six asked in astonishment before he saw her appear before is eyes

"You really are as dumb as emile had said you were." said Jorge another member of noble team.

"Jorge what are you doing here" Six asked Jorge but was surprised to see another member of noble team appear there leader Carter.

"We all knew you were different Six but teaming up with an elite that's something else."

Carter added with distaste.

"She needed my help it wasn't my choice! Six tried to reason but they wouldn't hear it

"Lone wolf hah people like you are the scum of the galaxy you don't deserve the title hyper lethal. Kat said causing six to try and punch her only for Emile to materialize in front of kat breaking Six's hand once it impacted against Emile's armor.

"Ow!" Six yelled at the top of his lungs.

Then at that moment Carter grew to at least 40 ft having his giant dmr barrel pointed at Six.

"Your services are no longer needed Noble Six or should I say Tugh." Carter voiced now boomed at Six causing is ears to feel as if they were going to pop.

"No Carter don't do it No…." Six yelled as he saw a gun shot flash in front of him before waking up.

"ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." Six screamed. Before realizing that he was dreaming. Sighing Six got out of bed wiped the sweat off of his forehead before going to the ships observation deck.

Luna's pov

As Luna brushed her dreadlocks before bed like she always did she couldn't help getting Six off her mind. Something was obviously bothering him yet he wouldn't tell her. Perhaps she could get him to tell her tomorrow as for now she needed her rest. As Luna was about to hop into bed she heard loud foot steps coming from the all and decided to check them out.

Six pov

As Six finally made it to the observation deck and he began to feel himself tremble. He hadn't felt this sad ever since his parents passing when he was six years old.

"Six you are not going to cry man your too strong for that." A true warrior doesn't cry. He tried to will himself not to but was failing at it miserably.

"What troubles you Six." Luna said at the door way of the observation deck before closing and locking it determined to find out what was bothering him.

Before answering Six just decided to just look at her and for the first time he was quite surprised at what he saw. Luna was dressed in what appeared to be a plain white sleeping gown. Her hazel eyes shown bright in the dim light and she appeared to be glowing. Also saw that from this view she looked surprisingly human. He was glad that the room was dark enough to conceal his blushing as looked at Luna.

"Luna do you like me?" Six asked causing Luna to freeze up nervously considering how to answer this question correctly.

"Umm well I ummm…I…." Luna didn't know what to say.

"Don't worry I mean in the friendly way." Six clarified sensing her unease.

"Of course I like you your skills as a warrior are unmatched, you show great honor in battle, you respect your opponent." Luna answered avoiding the question.

"You didn't answer me." Six replied coldly as if he were in pain.

"Of course I like you Six you kind, nice, and one of the few males to treat me with respect but I need you to tell me what is wrong if you truly like me. Luna replied truthfully.

At that Six couldn't take anymore as the tears he tried so hard to fight back finally broke through.

"I'm sorry Luna its just that I feel lost right now. Six said with tears rolling down his cheeks catching Luna off guard.

"What do you mean you feel "lost"." Luna said sitting next to Six now listening closely.

"Sometimes I..I think that I should be the one dead on reach and not my friends and comrades back on Reach." Six explained "Carter, Kat, Emile, Jorge all gone dead on reach. Six explained "They are the ones that deserve to be alive right now not me."

Luna having heard enough of Six's denial Luna grabbed Six and began shaking him.

"Snap out of it Six what kind of talk is that? You need to honor your teams sacrifice, would they be happy for you just to give up?" Luna reasoned with Six

"But.. bu" Six couldn't finis because Luna grabbed and pulled him into a hug and closed his lips using her hands.

"Shhhhh…. Don't answer me until you have thought it over." Luna said as she held Six in her embrace.

"But Luna. I'm a Spartan cold hearted killer, defender of humanity." Six tried to reason with Luna again before she decided to hold his lips closed again.

"Six you are no Spartan you are better than that. A Spartan would have left me to die back on Jaron9 or on that covenant super carrier. Instead you saved me , you proved to me that not all humans are bad like I was taught to believe. If your people had more men and women like you then the whole human covenant war would have probably been won. So for me please relax, forgive yourself and don't ever stop caring about people. Luna said as she looked at Six trying to ease his heart.

"Luna I…" Six tried one more time through is tears before Luna quieted him again.

"Shhhhhhh.. I told you don't answer me until you have thought it over. Luna replied still hugging him tightly.

The Next Day

Six was surprised the next day too wake up in his room and for once without a headache. For a minute he thought that he had been dreaming all that had happened last night until he saw the dried tear drops on his eyes.

"I got to remember to thank Luna when I see her." Six made a mental not to himself

Five minutes later

As six walked into the mess hall he was quite happy to find Luna sitting down at a table like she always did every morning waiting for breakfast to be made.

"Umm Luna I just want to" Six started but was stopped by Luna.

"Its alright no need to thank me you would have done the same for me." Luna said smiling

"Hey what were you too doing last night? All I heard was loud foot steps and a lot of whispering. Jun asked curiously staring at Six causing him to begin to panic. After all Six had a reputation to keep and Jun would never let him live it down if he found out that he had been crying.

"Umm I uh I mean we were uh." Six started but Luna finished

"Its none of your concern Jun what me and Six were doing. If I didn't know any better I'd say you are jealous of us. So keep your mouth closed before I close it for you. Luna threatened.

"Jealous of you ha you're just some alien who decided to tag along with us in my quest to save the galaxy." Jun replied

"Not jealous huh alright." Luna said as she turned toward Six. "Six I just wanted to tell you that I love you! She said as she winked at Six and planted a big kiss on him right on the lips shutting up Jun.

"Wtf?" Jun thought before walking out of the room laughing his A off.

"You can stop now Luna he is gone." Six said even though she didn't stop for a few extra seconds.

"Oh well alright." Luna said with both of them not looking at each other to embarrassed to say a word.

Chapter 7 over

**[Hater are going to hate like Jun. Well there you have chapter 7. Don't worry this will probably be the last chapter that this mushy for this story at least. If you like please tell me in the review section at the bottom of the page were it says post review. I need reviews please. Yes it seems that Luna and Six are becoming more and more comfortable with each other which isn't actually a bad thing. Well I will be taking a break from this fanfic to start writing the Galactic Knight Chronicles but If I get ten reviews by June 1 I will post the next chapter early. Well until then the black knight is signing off.**


	8. Good bye Six

**[Well it looks like I got my ten reviews before June first so since I am a man of my word I must post chapter 8 early. Also I thank all of you who have reviewed the story. I understand that chapter 7 was chak full of errors and I plan on rewriting it soon. Lastly I urge all of you to check out the galactic knight chronicles since I have finally started the story. Well here we go.]**

**I do not own halo for if I did, I would have unlimited armor lock in halo reach.**

Chapter 8: Good bye Six

Location: In orbit of unknown planet

Previous conflict: Battle of earth

Current conflict: Battle of installation 05

Next battle: The Debacle on high Charity

"Every one get to the front deck now we are under attack!" Jun yelled through the ships speakers causing Luna and Six to rush to the deck.

"What hit us?" Luna asked surprised as the ship rocked as it was being hit by rhythmic fire power.

"What else?" Jun said grimly

"Covenant here how?" Six asked surprised but then remembered Jorge's phrase back on reach "Is there anywhere the covenant isn't."

"Well there's no time to find out why there here we need to land and fast before they blow us out of orbit." Jun replied

"Orbit?" Luna asked puzzled

"You two didn't know? We have been in orbit of some planet that doesn't match any UNSC description or were you two to busy kissing? Jun had to add something like that in a serious situation like this.

"Alright Dot set a set a course for the unknown planet." Six commanded

"Yes Noble Six." Dot replied in her passive voice

"I've had enough of this blasted covenant always screwing up every little thing that they find" Luna yelled.

"Well if things stay the way they are, they will keep screwing up every little thing that they find until nothing is left. There is nothing we can do about for now. Lets just hope that we can get out of this mess alive." Jun explained grimly.

" Its settled then we will land and I will do recon." Six added

"What are you talking about Six? We never agreed to any of that!" Luna couldn't help but yell at Six who was now used to her yelling.

"Look Luna, this way I'm the only one in danger." Six said gazing into her eyes through his visor hoping she would understand.

"I can agree with that." Jun stated

"I'm surrounded by idiots. Fine do as you please." Luna agreed reluctantly.

"Ok then I'll leave as soon as we get planetside." Six explained the obvious

On the unknown planet

"Ok guys wish me luck I will report what I find when I get back." And without any further words Six left.

"Good Luck Spartan" Luna called after him

One hour later

As Six made his trek through the planets environment he couldn't help but notice that it reminded him of Reach before its glassing when he had first arrived.

"Another world to be destroyed by the covenant." Six thought begrudgedly

As he jumped over one of the hill tops he quickly ran to cover as he noticed a large gathering of covenant troops.

"What do we have here?" Six thought to himself as e saw a large gathering of covenant infrantry.

"Noble Six would you like for me to turn on your armors transmitters for you" Dot asked him.

"No Dot I think I can understand what they are saying." Six assured her happily knowing that the sanghelian lessons Luna was giving him were paying off.

Then Six began to listen and was quite surprised to here what happened

"Brothers the time for the great journey grows ever closer. We are near to victory with the heretics, another halo ring has been discovered, and now we have discovered a holy artifact of the forerunners. Now victory is within our grasp, so we must seize it." An all too familiar elite bellowed.

"Krayt how!?" Six said feeling his anger growing within himself before quickly banishing it. "I thought I killed that idiot back on Jaron 9?!"

Six now moved in closer making sure that he wasn't seen by his persistent enemy.

"Now as we gear up for our attack on the human home world let us not be delayed by any ones haste. If you feel that you are not up to invading the human home world please stand now." Krayt ordered

"Question what if you are human?" Six asked as he jumped down from his vantage point landing down on the covenant encampment.

"Demon!?" Almost everyone in the camp bellowed in rage as they saw Six stand before them in the middle of there sermon/military meeting.

"Yep and I'll be taking that artifact from you now." Six stated

"Oh really demon how will you exactly do that?" Krayt asked rhetorically

"Like this Krayt." Six said as he threw a punch at Krayt only for Krayt to catch his punch and slam Six against the wall.

"I told you demon that I underestimated you last time and that I will not do it again." Krayt promised with a crack of his knuckles and an evil crooked smile.

"Ok bring it on then." Six yelled as he charged at Krayt.

"The combat was fierce. Krayt blocked Six kicked and delivered his own barrage of powerful punches cracking Six's shields. He then picked Six up and slammed him against a nearby tree getting Six's head stuck in the trunk. Krayt then threw Six into the air jumped up, grabbed Six's legs and head and brought his knee up into Six's back.

"Had enough demon?" Krayt asked as he threw Six up against a wall.

"As a matter of fact I have." Six said as he picked himself and ran away.

"Hah the demon runs brothers no need to pursue him, as long as we have the…." Krayt looked down at his armors belt not able to find the artifact. "The filthy demon has taken the artifact hurry find him."

Meanwhile back with Six

"Wow that guy is brick headed. Did he really think that I would let him wail on me like that for no reason?" Six thought as he examined the artifact curiously.

"Doctor Hasley ought to be thrilled to examine you." Six said while staring at the artifact.

As Six began to slow down his pace he was surprised when three elite generals came down from the tree he was standing under all wielding fuel rod guns along with energy swords.

"Surrender the holy artifact demon and we will make your death as painless as possible." The elite leader called out to Six having his fuel rod gun trained at him.

"That's funny I was going to say the same for you." Six said as he reached for his Dmr only to realize that he had lost it in his fight with Krayt.

"Dang it!" Six thought angrily as he saw a barrage of fuel rod shots came his way deciding the best thing to do was to try and take the shot even though survival probably would be close to zero.

Though immediately the forerunner artifact projected a blue shield that reflected the fuel rod shots back at there respective shooters.

"Whoa this shields better than armor lock!" Six said as he saw the generals die by their own shields.

Ten minutes later

As Six stumbled back to the cave where Jun had docked the ship he was greeted quite warmly by his friends.

"You finally made it back Six. We thought that we might've had to go looking for you." Jun said almost thankfully.

"Where were you and what took you so long we were waiting here for hours.'" Luna added impatiently

"Well its kind of a long story but putting it shortly I ran into Krayt who is planning an invasion of earth, grabbed a forerunner artifact, and now I'm delivering you this message." Six summarized.

"Wait so the covenant is trying to invade earth does the UNSC know this?" Jun asked immediately.

"Apparently the covenant has already invaded earth they are going to reinforce the ground troops." Six explained grimly.

"Six what does the artifact do?" Luna asked curiously.

"Well I thought that you'd never ask." Six said as he clenched his fist and held his arm out causing a bright blue shield to erupt from it causing Luna and Jun to jump back.

"What is it made out of?" Jun asked as he saw Luna put her hand out to feel the surface of it.

"Well whatever it is its cold and it's defiantly not made up of plasma." Luna deducted.

"I have a theory about that I think that it may be that this shield is made out of hard light. Considering how light weight it is and how it can literally appear out of thin air hence, I shall call it the hardlight shield."

"Ok enough with the science lesson what will we do now." Jun interrupted causing Six's tone to turn noticeably grim.

"_We're_ not going to do anything but _I'm_ going to buy _you _enough time to escape this dirt ball alive. Six said as he began to walk away.

"What do you mean you are going to stay here so we can leave we are a team Six not lone wolves." Luna yelled trying to get him to stop but only got him to briefly pause.

"Funny… you remind me of carter and kat back on reach when you say that." Six added as he continued to walk.

"Six don't go." Luna almost begged

"Jun make sure you tell the UNSC what has happened and deliver the artifact. You can trust Luna now she with us." Six said as he walked back and gave Luna and Jun a hug goodbye. You two have been the only family I've had in a long time. Six continued before hugging Luna one last time. Oh and Luna take these my dog tags and my dad's favorite hunting knife. Take good care of it because I'm going to want it back when I get back."

"You hugged me twice why?" Luna asked sadly

"I don't want the last thing I remember before… if I die being me hugging Jun. Six said jokingly causing Jun to reply " I love you too Six."

"Um Six …." Luna started

"What is it Luna." Six asked wondering what she wanted to tell him.

"I.. I… want you to be careful. Luna answered.

"I'll try Six replied before leaving the cave allowing Jun and Luna to hop in the ship and get into slip space.

"Ok Dot we have work to do." Six answered

"Understood Noble Six." Dot replied in her synthetic voice.

Two weeks later

As Jun and Luna just stopped to refuel there ship before trying to get back to earth they were surprised to hear a message on the ships main frame saying intruder alert! As they began to head to the docking bay they say a lone banshee appear and out the cockpit came none other than Noble Six.

"Hey did you guys miss me?" Six replied leaving an exasperated Luna and Jun with many questions.

Chapter over

**[I am so sorry that this chapter took so long. I had been trying to get to the computer but everybody in my house has been on it and I decided to get out more. Although I am in good shape I want to enjoy my summer and not be cooped up in the house so often. I'm going to try and finish this story soon so I can move on to the second part of this story. Remember I still need reviews so keep them coming, and next chapter will be up soon. Also next chapter I will tell how Six made it off of that covenant infested planet. Well until next time Rogue Black Knight Signing off. **


	9. Destiny preview of new story

**[Ok before you go and say that this chapter has nothing to do with noble six or halo please please read this. This story is my interpretation on what destiny will be like and in know way is the actual game. I know how you guys always review my story and so I want you to tell me how this one sounds. I will update this side story when I am stuck on ideas for my main chapters so don't worry. This story will feature my guardian and his adventures with his loyal crew. I hope you enjoy.]**

I do not own Destiny Bungie does.

"Tugh I'm sorry." Jill told me as she pointed her sniper rifle at me, tears in her eyes.

"Wait Jill you do not need to do this." I reasoned to deaf ears.

"Good bye Tugh." She said as she shot a sniper bullet at my chest the momentum causing me to fly over the cliff.

"Well perhaps I better introduce myself." I said to you as I was falling

"I'm Major Tugh or to most of you the black knight. Do you ever get that feeling when you realized that you just screwed up big time? You know like when you think that you had the day off but then you realize that your day off wasn't until tomorrow and thus you are five hours late to work. Or when you think that your kids had a minimum day only to find out that that day was yesterday thus you wasted three hours waiting for them on you day off. Or in my case you fell in love with some psycho woman who you thought you could trust but she really was working for a different shady faction (future war cult) and though reluctantly just shot you off a cliff to which will most likely be your death. How did I get into this mess well lets look back few months ago.

Name:Major Tugh

Specilization: Hunter

Affiliation: The galactic Knights

Faction: none

I couldn't believe it I am a guardian. One of the elite protectors of the last city on earth. If me and my fellow guardians fail then earth will fall and humanity will cease to exist. Well here was the day that I would finally set out to combat the new alien menaces that have developed over the years that humanity has spent rebuilding.

"The adventure is going to be great." I told my old trainer/sensei.

"Tugh you need to watch yourself out there. The solar system is a new and dangerous place. You never know what could happen. Remember that you can truly trust no one not even your closest friends, team members, or family. Good luck Tugh use what I taught you well." Sensei told me with a sad but sincere smile. "Now hurry before all of the factions have developed there teams."

"Yeah about that I don't plan on joining any factions. My allegiance lies with the lord not some stupid factions that you have to follow their orders under any circumstance." I reasoned only for my sensei to shrug and add. "Well it is your journey though this choice of yours will only make things much more difficult for you."

"Goodbye sensei." I added before leaving without looking back.

Meanwhile ten minutes later.

As I got my new Hunter armor with my cape and hood flowing in the wind I climbed into my new ship. Every guardian was given a new ship after basic training was completed and I was ready to show everyone that I was no recruit …. at least not anymore.

"Tugh, where would you like to go first?" My personal artificial intelligence also known as a ghost asked me.

"Hmm I don't know I'm going to ask some of the other guardians on where they think a new recruit like myself should go."

"As you wish Tugh." My ghost replied.

Side chapter over

**[Well that its for now I now come to you for help my fellow guardians. Out of all the planets in the solar system where should I go first Venus, Mars, Earth, or Saturns rings. Please tell me in the comment bar or pm me on my authors page. Don't worry though the adventure of noble six will be back next chapter. But please review this possible story that I may make please. Also here is a link to show what the Destiny game will be like I strongly suggest you watch it.** watch?v=MmbctB8oLWc


	10. A heroes welcome

**[Well I have finally got enough time to get onto the computer to write the next chapter for this fanfic. I plan on making this story over 100+ chapters adding Six's adventures after the war. If you like that idea tell me in the comments section if not still tell. Well with out a further a due here is chapter 10.]**

**Halo is not mine for if it was I would ask if it could buy from starwars Disney.**

A galaxy grows darker a hero returns, and a new factor is revealed

Location: Traveling through space nearing Earth two day wait

Previous battle: Debacle on High charity

Current battle: Battle of Earth (turning point)

Next battle: The battle of Installation 00

Chapter 10 A heroes welcome

"What no hug or any "wow Six we are so happy to see you."." Six asked jokingly as he hoped out of the banshee he had been piloting.

"Well I'm sorry last time I checked we thought you were dead." Jun said walking shakily up to trying to make sure that he wasn't going crazy.

"Funny thing about that. I thought that I was screwed until Dot saved me." Six added happily looking at Dot through his visor.

"What do you mean Dot saved you she is an AI non physical you can't touch her." Jun nearly yelled as Luna decided not to say anything and see how this whole thing would pan out.

"No not physically but mentally. Something has definitely happened to Dot she has been acting very differently, it's almost like she is a living person now". Six tried to convince Jun to no avail.

"I'm sorry Six but I think all of that time in space has gotten to you." Jun said as he patted Six on the shoulder only making him angry.

"Look you don't believe me then I'll just have to show you her new avatar she made!" Six said as he yanked dot from his neural interface surprising Luna and Jun.

Dot no longer was a pattern of lines and flashing panels but a small pink woman holographic with long hair and glasses in a UNSC officers outfit with a data pad in her hand and a magnum slung on her hip and by the looks of things she was in her early thirties if not late twenties.

"Six why did you yank me I was doing my research? You know how I hate it when I'm interrupted from my research. Dot responded in a scolding/playfull tone.

"Sorry Auntie Dot I just needed to clear up that I wasn't going crazy."

"Remember love don't call me Auntie Dot just call me Dot. Auntie makes me feel old and I'm not your auntie. That goes to you too Jun and Luna." Dot said in a matter of factly tone her voice had a sort of an Australian ring to it instead of the synthetic voice that they were used to.

"Ok Six you may want to tell us what happened from the beginning because as of now I am completely lost. Luna stated puzzled and confused.

"Oh I thought you would never ask. You may want to sit down this could take a while. Dot I want you to narrate this one I'm to tired to do it." Six ordered sitting down for the first time in two weeks.

"Of course love just sit back and let me handle this." Dot said as she grew to her true height of 6ft 5in.

"Listen carefully this story is too long for me to repeat. That means you Jun." Dot said pointing a finger at Jun making sure he was paying attention. "As a matter of fact I have a whole recording of the fight and how he escaped. So sit down and enjoy movie time."

**Battle Recording**

When Six had noticed visual on Luna and Jun's ship he sighed a heavy sigh of relief and worry. At least he wouldn't have to worry about them getting hurt or injured in the upcoming battle. "Alright Dot we have work to do." Six spoke to her in an urgent tone.

"Alright noble Six what should we do." Dot asked worriedly as she read multiple enemy units heading Six's direction.

"Well what all good warriors do in battle we wing it." Six said not expecting dot to get his joke only to see her laughing.

"Dot are you ok you seem different ever since I put that Forerunner artifact in my armor systems you seem…." Six was surprised when Dot finished for him.

"Alive well I guess that the energy from the forerunner artifact changed me made me different you may even say almost human." Dot added in an open minded tone. Well we will have to sort this out later lets go before we are both killed. Dot finished marking a way point to a vantage point from which Six could survey the whole valley including the covenant army.

"Ok Dot lets go." Six added

five minutes later.

"As Six made it to the vantage point he noticed that a covenant super carrier was in low orbit on the other side of the valley.

"How am I going to get over there the corps issued me a rifle not wings." Six asked only for Dot to issue a very sharp reply.

"There is a gravity lift that leads to other side. Now go go go the corps isn't paying us by the hour!

"Sheesh I'm going!" Six replied to Dot's order.

As Six approached the canyon. Dot appeared on the corner of his hud.

"Six I recommend that you sprint this one don't stop until you make it to the other side. I'm overriding your armors safety parameters so you can sprint for as long as you can. I give you as much help as I can. Good luck Six."

"Alright Dot thanks." Six replied as if she was his commanding officer.

When six saw an elite zealot appear from the bottom of the canyon he hopped down landing right on the elites skull crushing it in the process. Then he pulled out his assault rifle and sprinted. He didn't stop to fight the nearby grunts and elites but simply sprayed them with his assault rifle as he ran. When an elite with an energy sword tried to stab him he simply slammed his assault rifle into its face knocking its teeth out.

"Six incoming phantom drop ship hurry." Dot told Six in a worried tone I'm going to update your hud with a short cut.

"Thanks Dot" Six said as he finished crushing the throat of a near by grunt.

"Again Six continued his run until he finally made It up the canyon wall."

"Six there are two elite patrol men if you hurry then you might be able to take them by surprise."

"Wow Dot you make things a whole lot easier." Six complemented causing Dot to blush/turn a bright red.

"Oh why thank you Six I try." She responded in a happy/ embarrassed tone.

Six then grabbed his standard UNSC combat knife and jabbed it into the first elites neck before dragging the dead body away and getting an idea.

"Dot do you like my new look. Six said as he slid on the elite guard's old combat vest.

"Personally I prefer your armor better but at least you are wearing it under that hideous outfit. When this war is over me and you are going on a shopping spree. Dot finished causing Six to bust out laughing.

"I like the new you Dot I really do. Six added

In his confiscated covenant elite vest he blended in fine with the rest of the crew.

Luna's sanghelian lessoned allowed him to not be questioned by the elite general and even Krayt himself well until Six high Jacked a space banshee and blew Krayt to bits.

After that Six went into slip space and plugged dot into the autopilot part.

"Ok Dot I need you to calculate the coordinates to my ship." Six ordered her only for Dot not to reply.

"What is wrong Dot." Six asked wondering why she was ignoring him

"You didn't say please." Dot teased

"Ok can you please calculate the coordinates to our ship." Six asked impatiently

"Alright love you can rest now I can pilot this trash heep back to our ship." Dot said smiling at Six.

"No I want to see the look on Jun and Luna's face when they find me alive." Six added as he looked out into space wondering when he would arrive at his destination.

**Battle recording over**

"Well that is how me and Six escaped that horrible planet." Dot finished her voice full of confidence.

"Wait what else happened you cut it off." Jun asked surprised

"Oh that was just me and Six talking." Dot said trying to shrug it off as nothing

"Well you should tell us if its not important." Jun pushed only to be shoved back by Dot.

"Mind your own business Jun if I want to tell you then I will dang your so annoying sometimes. I swear you didn't try to pull any of this when I talked to Carter or Kat." Dot finished leaving Jun open mouthed and silent

At that moment they received another security alert. Only this time a phantom dropship appeared and out stepped a green Spartan at 7ft tall and looked liked he had received his share of action.

"Who are you." Six asked now standing already reaching for his magnum but went cold when he found out who it was.

"I am Spartan John 117, the Master Chief."

**Chapter over**

**[Well there is chapter ten and I hoped you enjoyed it. Yep Dot is a smart AI now thanks to the effects of the forerunner hard light shield Six used. I plan on making her pretty much Six's cortana which will help him later in the story. Don't worry I am not going to make Six fall in love with Dot but rather they become good working partners and close friends. Yep the master chief is joining the crew now. After next chapter things will take after the events of halo 3 but through Six's perspective. Once again please tell me what you think. Does a 100+ chapters sound good or not. Please tell me. I will try to get on the computer as much as I can to right these and I can't promise frequent up dates. Tell me what you think I should do with this story. Its like I say power to the viewers. Also I'd like to hear your thoughts on the new auntie Dot. Oh and at the bottom of this here is the conversation Dot had with Six. Until next chapter Rogue Black Knight Signing off**

"Beautiful aren't they." Six told Dot

"They really are well for hot gas under going molecular fusion." Dot said formally only for Six to continue.

"One day I want travel the whole galaxy and beyond." Six confided to Dot only for her to smile back.

"Your worried about her aren't you?" Dot asked Six in an understanding tone

"If you mean Luna yeah I am." Six replied

"Don't worry Six you got her and Jun off that rock and that's what matters she can take care of her self. Dot responded trying to sooth Six.

"Well I guess your right." Six agreed with Dot

"You love her don't you?" Dot probed Six only to be shutout.

"What are you talking about I don't love she is alien and I'm human it wouldn't work even if I wanted it too." Six defended

"Well you never know Six you never know." Dot finished in an open minded almost ominous tone .


	11. Rising Tensions

**Yeah I got enough time to type this next fanfic chapter so enjoy my viewers.**

**Halo is not my franchise it belongs to 343 industries the makers of the noob battle rifle.**

**Location: Our Solar systems one day til earth.**

**Previous conflict: The battle of Installation05**

**Next battle: The battle of installation 00**

**Concurrent conflict: Human Covenant war**

**Chapter 11: Rising tensions**

"Master chief?!" Six said as he slowly began to walk up to him only for Chief to put his guard up.

"Chief its me remember?" Six reasoned watching chief size him up.

"Tugh is that you?" Chief responded as he and Six walked up for a friendly Spartan hand shake hug salute however Spartans greet each other.

"Six you know the master chief?" Jun asked surprised still not stepping forward.

"Know him the master chief is my cousin!" Six said surprising Luna, Jun and even Dot.

"How did you get, here what is going on, is earth safe? Six asked

"Well we have a lot of catching up to do but, before we start I have one more person you should meet?

Then at that moment an elite in ancient metallic gold/bronze armor standing at about 7ft 10in with two energy swords and duel wielding twin energy swords with a weary yet fully aware look step down from the phantom drop ship.

"Who is that?" Six asked as he grabbed his combat knife ready to lunge at the elite.

"Hold it demon I come here in peace much like your friend over there." The elite pointed at Luna who finally began to realize who it was.

"Thel is that you?" Luna began to walk towards the elite tears in her eyes.

"Lunara good to see you well after all these years I'm glad that you are still with us." Thel added as Luna ran to him weeping tears of joy as he hugged him for the first time in a long time causing Six to tense up a bit.

"Six I want you to meet my brother Thel vandamee leader of the Vandum estate." Luna told Six causing him to ease up perhaps a little too much as he noticed how Thel gave a surprised/curious look after Luna told him this.

"Ok I hate to break up the family reunion and all but you should probably explain all that has happened." Jun said urgently.

"So you want a debriefing?" Chief summarized

"Yeah but you may want to make it short considering how we have 17 hours til we arrive at earth and I all think that we all could use some rest before we get there." Jun finished.

"Alright you may want to sit down." Chief responded.

**Three summaries later**

"So basically after me and Thel high jacked a covenant phantom we flew out of delta halo's orbit went into slip space left slip space and found you on your way to earth. And from what your telling me you have been pretty must testing to see if you could truly trust Lunara while fighting the covenant on multiple planets." Chief summarized

"I prefer to be addressed by Luna thank you Chief." Luna said as she waited to see if chief would respond but only gave a small nod.

"Well I say we all get some rest it won't do any good if we are all tired making mistakes. Dot show Thel and chief to there rooms well good night every body may the Lord be with us tomorrow. Six finished.

"Looks like I get to give you the tour chief." Dot smiled at chief as she projected herself through the ships many computer consoles allowing her to be virtually anywhere.

"Looks like it." Chief added.

"Funny you remind me of someone." Dot teased.

"So do you." Chief replied.

"Spartan come take a walk with me" Thel told Six.

"Ok sure." Six said sheepishly

As they began to walk Thel told Six about his travels, his home world, and eventually Luna.

"Luna is strong willed has a good heart but like most sanghellian women allows emotion to cloud her judgment. That's why our uncle made me her protector and watcher much like what you humans call guardian angels. But alas I am growing old to old to always be her protector. In our culture once a Sanghelian male reaches 45 years he is too get married and start his own family lineage and whoever he is protecting is to be placed under a younger more alert guardian. That's where you come in. Especially since you are in love with her this should make an easy assignment." Thel finished

"Wait what I'm not in love with her that's crazy talk. Maybe all those years on the battle field have finally gotten to you but I in no way love Luna. She is an sanghelian and I'm a human meaning no way could I love an alien. Haha yes sir no way I could love her. Six said trying to defend himself but Arbiter already was beginning to pick away at Six.

"You think your witty don't you Spartan ok I didn't want to belittle you into this but I have no choice. You don't love her impossible I see the way you look at her. You wouldn't have gone back after at Jaron 9 if you didn't love her. Whenever you are around her your hormones spike. The love you have for her is almost tangible you can't deny it. Also before you say she is an alien well how much human are you truly. After all you have done I doubt that your people would consider you human. So stop lying to yourself accept the truth admit it and make it easier on yourself. You love her." Thel belittled Six.

"I guess I l…." Six almost finished before Luna come up behind him.

"Hey Six what are you two talking about?" Luna asked suspiciously

"Um Thel was just telling me about how its like being the arbiter._ Right _Thel?

"Please call me the Arbiter the name suits me better."

"Leave Six." Luna asked calmly

"But…"

"Leave Six." Luna said more forcefully

"Can't I…"

"Grrrr." Luna growled at Six and he left before you could say br (battle rifle).

"Lunara that wasn't nice Uncle taught us better than too bully people." The arbiter said with a smile.

"What were you really talking about Thel?" Luna asked angrily.

"You know Luna intimidation isn't nice especially against the one you love." Thel stated calmly.

"I don't love Six. Even if I did which I don't things would work out considering our different species and all. Luna said shyly

"It very obvious that you like him. I can sense how you tense up whenever you are around him. I recommend you stop bulling him and be honest about how you feel, good night Lunara." Thel said leaving Luna blushing deeply with embarrassment.

Meanwhile back with Six in his barracks.

Six couldn't help but here the Arbiters words echo through his skull. Was the arbiter right or was Six just losing it.

"Love I'm back." Dot appeared on Six's AI projector next to his bed.

"Oh hey Dot." Six replied half occupied.

"What's wrong Six you seem troubled." Dot asked worriedly.

"Oh nothing." Six replied not wanting to talk about it.

"Well I'm not going to stop bothering you until you tell me." Dot said as she flicked on the lights in Six's room and turned up the heating to a nice 110 degrees.

"Sleep who needs it I can stay up all night and this heat is nothing." Six bluffed.

"Ok well I'm going to power off let me know if you didn't get heat stroke in the morning good night Six." Dot said as she blew him a kiss.

"Ah fine I'll tell you just turn off the lights and turn down that heater too." Six finally gave in. "I'm starting to worry the things that you could do to me in my sleep."

"Good its always good to have a little fear or you will think that your unstoppable now tell me what's bothering you." Dot finished.

"I will but first tell me what you and the chief were talking about. If I'm going to tell you my secret than you better tell me yours." Six added sly.

"Fine I'd better hurry though, you need your sleep. Oh Chief is depressed about losing his AI Cortana on the flood infested covenant city of high charity. He made an oath to return to High charity to save Cortana and to not stop until the galaxy is safe from the covenant and more importantly the flood. I truly am worried about what will happen to him if he can't save Cortana. He was caught off guard by my appearance he said that there was an almost uncanny resemblance well with a few differences but he said I could probably be her sister. He may not want to admit it like someone I know but he might be in love with and afraid of losing the only woman that truly cared for him. Well enough on that what's wrong with you?" Dot remembered how Six still hadn't told her what was bothering him.

"Well its just what the Arbiter asked me well rather told me that he wants me to be Luna's guardian to always take care of her, to watch her to… I can't finish that last part."

"Well don't you already do all of those things. You watched over her on Kondor, You protected her on Jaron 9, and based on that hesitation of that last sentence you have always loved her am I wrong Six. I have been paying close attention to you Six your hormones rise around her not considerably but quite a bit for a Spartan. You tense up a bit when you see her and the way you argue rivals that of a couple having a lovers argument. I'm just saying the Arbiter raises a valid point you probably should watch over her. I can help you if you want and maybe she might feel the same way well I hope you ponder that as you go to sleep tonight, sleep well Six." Dot summarized to Six.

"Good night Dot." Six said quietly still refusing to admit that he may just love Luna.

**Chapter over**

**Ah got to love Six's denial. Well there is chapter 11 I got this one out a lot earlier than I thought I would but I'm not complaining. Starting next chapter expect all events to take after halo 3 but from Six's perspective and a few twist. I might even have Six go the journey of the Halo 3 campaign alone on legendary difficulty (how many troops he will kill in the next chapters). Make sure you keep those reviews coming and I'll keep the chapters flowing. Also if you would be so kind to review my story noble tears then I would appreciate that deeply. Well until next chapter Rogue Black Knight signing off.**


	12. Rumble in the Jungle part 1

**[Well here is chapter twelve sorry it took so long. Hope you enjoy.]**

**Halo is not my franchise it is the sole property of 343 Industies (I still can't believe it)**

**Never leave unfinished business.**

**Chapter 12: Rumble in the Jungle part 1**

Current battle: The battle of Earth (turning point)

Next Battle: The Ark

Concurrent Battle: The Human covenant war

"Luna, Jun you two are going to route up with the UNSC at the Crows Nest outpost. The Master Chief and I are going to meet up with the marines down in the jungle 20 miles from Tasvo highway for extraction." Six explained.

"How are you going to get down there?" Luna asked.

"Well Arbiter is taking the phantom so me and the chief are…." Six decided not to finish as he opened up there ships airlock causing the ship to lose its pressure in the vacuum of space."

"Have you lost you mind?!" Jun asked Six in surprise.

"Does this answer your question?" Six told Jun as he fell back into the airlock and into Earth's orbit.

"Well he is brave." Luna stated as he watched Six fall into Earth's atmosphere.

"Whats bravery going to do if the fool gets himself killed." Jun looked down in disapproval.

Meanwhile with Six and Chief.

As Six was falling into orbit he began to notice how different Earth and Reach were.

"I wasn't strong enough to protect Reach but as long as I'm breathing I won't stop until Earth no the galaxy can rest assured that the covenant menace is gone." Six thought to himself before being knocked out on impact with Earth's surface.

One hour later

"Sir how many fingers am I holding" marine said as he shook Six trying to make him regain consciousness only to get a middle finger in reply.

"He's fine." The marine replied as he helped Six up.

"Where am I?" Six asked disoriented.

"Your in the Jungle east of Voi soldier. The names Sergeant Major Avery Johnson but just call me sir or Johnson." A dark skinned marine sergeant responded.

"Where is Chief?" Six asked looking around noticing a large crater next to him.

"Chief went ahead of us he is going to take the long way while we are going to meet up for extraction with a pelican." Johnson explained.

"That seems extremely risky the Covenant has the air traffic pretty much on lock down there is no guarantee that we won't get shoot down as soon as we take off." Six's AI Dot said through his helmet.

"Well Missy unless you got any other ideas then sit back and let us handle this." Johnson replied only for Do to shrug.

"Whatever you say sergeant." Dot replied

"Good alright marines and Six lets move out." Johnson ordered.

As they made their way through the woods and eventually to the rendezvous point Six couldn't help but share a terrible feeling of dread. He knew that something bad was going to happen but didn't know what.

"You know what Sarge I'll take the long way and meet up with the chief you can take the marines with you to the pelican." Six decided knowing something wasn't right.

"You sure Six we are almost there?" Johnson asked only for Six to nod a silent yes.

"I'm sure." Six replied quickly knowing Chief and Arbiter were only getting farther with each second.

"Alright then we will meet up with you and the Chief for extraction by the dam." Johnson responded as he lit his cigar.

Six wasted no time and nearly running away from the pelican site he didn't stop he continued to run past the dead grunts at the water fall until he saw chief and Arbiter engaging multiple covenant troops at what appeared to be a makeshift covenant camp.

Six instinctively pulled out his DMR and quickly delivered a sharp headshot to a brute's brain.

"Need a hand jerks." Six asked Arbiter and Chief as they looked at Six who was holding the spinal cord of a grunt in his hand

He then jumped down from his vantage point jabbing a combat knife in a brute's neck. Six then grabbed a brute shot and quickly made short work of the shield bearing jackals camping further along the path. Six watched happily as the explosions ripped through his covenant adversaries.

"Six you caught up." Chief replied only for Six to coldly ignore him.

"Warrior what's wrong Spartan." Arbiter replied

"Thanks for waiting up jacka####. I will be sure to return the favor." Six responded only for Arbiter and Chief to continue to walk.

Within ten minutes they had cleared the covenant camp. In five minutes they arrived at a cave two miles from the dam then an eerie yet familiar voice rang excruciatingly loud through chief and Six's helmets.

"I am your sword. I am shield." The voice responded in a disembodied tone.

"Cort… Cortana.." Chief instinctively yelled out before any trace of her voice disappeared.

"What the heck was that?" Six asked in astonishment

"I think that was Cortana but I'm not sure." Chief responded absentmindedly.

"Come Spartans we must continue, your Sergeant will be waiting for us." Arbiter interjected.

As the trio continued they arrived at an oncoming battle being waged at the water falls Six's terrible feeling began to grow stronger. Still he forced the feelings out of his mind and quickly hoped back into the fight. Six got into a Mui Thai fighting stance as he delivered a barrage of elbows and jags knocking the combat armor clean off the brute captain he was fighting. He then grabbed a nearby grunt before smashing its skull into a boulder. Six then jumped on the back of a jackal quickly grabbing its face then slamming it into the ground before slitting its throat.

"Chief, Six, and Arbiter get over here we got to leave now." Johnson yelled out to chief

"ahhhhhh." Six yelled as he felt an invisible grip tightening around his throat.

"Six hold on." Chief yelled as he aimed his assault rifle up at what was invisibly holding Six.

"Don't worry demon death will come soon." A familiar voice called out from in front of Six.

"Krayt you how…." Six asked before passing out from lack of air.

Chief now began to fire at the invisible target that repelled the bullets off its bullet proof surface.

"Stay out of this demon." Krayt yelled at Chief as he vanished with Six in his grip.

Chief then began to run after Krayt only for Arbiter to stop him.

"Spartan the warrior can handle himself we have more important things to worry about." Arbiter reasoned as he pointed at the Johnson's pelican that had just got shot down.

Chief only nodded in grim understanding.

"May the gods show favor on Six." Arbiter thought to himself.

Chapter over

**[Now before you go and tell me this didn't happen in the campaign remember this is a fanfic and anything can happen. Well Krayt is back from the dead again this time it appears he has had an upgrade. Next chapter will be a classic warrior's match between Krayt and Six. Don't worry I will try not to add too many plot twist like this. Make sure to continue submitting reviews and the chapters will come faster**. **Well I'm signing out peace.]**


	13. The rumble in the Jungle part 2

**[After writing that last chapter and remembering how good it feels to rights fanfics I have decided to post an early update. This chapter will be the most brutal I will write so this is not for the squeamish. Krayt vs Six two warriors both destined to clash. One by choice another by fate who knows who will win. Well enough talk have at you!]**

**Mercy is a blessing but it is also a weakness…**

**Rumble in the Jungle part 2**

When we last left our heroes (Six, Chief, and Arbiter) they had been navigating through the jungle of Voi trying to reroute with the UNSC crows nest. Luna and Jun decided to take their UNSC frigate to the rest of the UNSC home fleet and now Six has been incapacitated by an old foe that has a vendetta to settle. Will Six make it out alive.

"Wake up Demon." Krayt bellowed in rage as he slowly began to crush Six's leg the pain waking Six up.

"Krayt what the hell? How are you here your supposed to be dead." Six jumped into a rough Pilipino mixed martial arts stance.

"I would have been dead if it wasn't for the fast action of my loyal crew, conventional surgery wasn't enough to repair my damaged body but with a little experimental forerunner science and combined with some new performance enhancing drugs I'm here and ready to seek out my revenge." Krayt menacing eyes looked down on Six the same annoying confident air in his voices.

"Krayt the covenant is a lie abandoned Truth's lies before it is to late." Six reason only for Krayt to look snarl back a reply.

"I'm fully aware of that I'm not doing this for the covenant I'm doing this for my personal revenge and when I finish you your woman dies next." Krayt threatened only for Six to look down allowing his instincts to kick in.

"What are the rules then." Six asked Krayt preparing himself to fight.

"Rules? Jungle rules." Krayt replied as he lunged at Six.

"Jungle rules it is then." Six thought to himself as he met Krayt in the air.

The fight

The battle was intense as Six and Krayt locked muscular arms but Krayt soon gained the upper hand he slammed Six into one of the nearby trees. He then delivered a flying side kicked that knocked the wind out of Six. Though this didn't stop Six he quickly recovered delivering a barrage of punches at Krayt trying to break through his defenses but he simply charged through them tackling Six to the ground. Krayt slowly began to squeeze the life out of Six's throat as six struggled to get him off of him. Six then pulled out his combat knife and drove it through Krayt's neck shoving it farther back trying to break his spinal cord. Despite this Krayt showed no signs of pain he threw Six into the air so he could get the weapon out of his throat allowing Six to recover. Six took the time to deliver five punches before Krayt could react, one punch knocked the front teeth right out of his mouth. Six pressed on not letting up he didn't stop punching he kept aiming for Krayt's face bright purple blood was now pouring from his forehead though Six was beginning to tire. In one last defiant Six directed all of his energy into one last punch knocking Krayt into the ground. For a moment Six thought he had one until Krayt got up taunting Six.

"Is that all you got demon." Krayt spat his smile revealing his lost teeth.

Krayt lunged. He delivered a sharp punch at Six that caused his back to pancake against a nearby rock. Krayt did not let up he dug his razor sharp fingers into six's neck tearing at his skin. Krayt kicked Six into the ground stomping down on Six's already wheezing chest and in one last move Krayt drove his hand into Six's stomach his hand had a imbedded right into Six's body and Six began to grow sick. Six threw up his visor now a stained by his own blood. He felt himself losing consciousness his body began to grow cold his breath increased but no oxygen was distributed. As if throwing away a carcass Krayt flung Six away in disgust.

"Get up demon is this all the Hyper lethal grim reaper can do. Pitiful."

Six didn't respond he was out cold.

"Hmm he is still breathing after all that well time to finish him." Krayt said aloud as he activated his energy daggers and walked up to Six.

As Krayt was about to deliver the killing blow he was knocked to the floor by a sharp punch. It was Luna.

"Die monster you don't deserve to be in this world." Luna trained her plasma rifles at Krayt.

"I come here not by choice but because I need revenge."

"Well you want revenge come get it then. Six has weakened you I can take you on myself" Luna said as she circled Krayt.

" Oh really as much as I'd love to put that theory to the test I must take my leave now but we will meet again hahahahaha." Krayt yelled before activating his active camouflage and leaving.

"By the gods I have forgotten about Six." Luna realized in horror as she looked down to find Six laying in a pool of blood barely breathing.

"Oh Six…." Luna looked down with tears in her eyes I'm getting you out of here.

"This is Elite Zealot Lunara calling for evac please respond." Luna yelled into her com unit.

**Chapter over**

**[Well Six got his a$$ handed to himself by Krayt. Next chapter will go right back into the campaign with the defending of Crows Nest. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. As usual keep the reviews coming and I will keep the chapters flowing. I'm signing out peace.]**


	14. A Lone Wolf

**[It is late so I'm going to keep this short. This chapter will cover the defense of crows nest but from Six's perspective. Six will go nearly if not completely lone wolf on this chapter. Also you may notice that Six's personality has taken a major overhaul. Well enough spoilers lets roll!]**

**I do not own Halo it is the property of 343 industries the makers of the worst halo game to exist.**

**Grim attitude only leads to further suffering….**

Current conflict: Battle of Earth turning point

Next conflict: The Ark

Concurrent conflict: Human covenant war

Last time we left Six he engaged a new and improved Krayt in a warriors death match only to be beaten nearly to death. Now back at the Crows Nest base our heroes plan there next move although tensions are running pretty high…

"Six is stupid you do realize that right…. I mean what the hell was the guy thinking running off trying to take Krayt on by himself in unarmed combat. Oh wait that's right he wasn't thinking" Jun said in disapproval in the Crows Nest command center.

"Don't talk bad about Six he did what he had to do would you have liked it better if he ran away like a coward." Luna argued back.

"You can stand up for your boy friend all day my point still stands, why Six likes you I will never know especially with a nasty attitude like that." Jun added

"Do you want to die?" Luna asked angrily reaching for her energy sword.

"Want to dance huh? Lets tango then." Jun said with his sniper rifle already in hand.

The tension was thick no one in the command center made a sudden move.

"Enough." Six said as he walked through the ops door his armor shining brightly no sign of his injuries visible.

"Six your…." Luna was ignored by Six completely.

"Chief, Arbiter, what did I miss?" Six asked.

"Well at the moment nothing Commander Keyes is going to be debriefing us on our next move any minute now. Wait there she is." Chief answered turning to salute Keyes.

At that moment a woman in her early twenties with brown hair, a UNSC naval suit, and fair colored skin entered the room. All eyes averted their attention except Six who seemed unimpressed not even bothering to salute the commander.

"Attention ladies, gentlemen and others." she said staring at Six who simply shrugged not thinking a second thought about it.

"We are going to evacuate the Crows Nest our scouts have already informed us that a massive covenant task force is heading our way to wipe out the last remaining resistance here. I want all the wounded to be evacuated first, no one gets left behind. Johnson and the marines are going to hold down the command center for as long as they can to buy us time for evac. Once we make it out Johnson is going to set the off the ops centers main reactor that will scorch this place, don't be here when that happens. Master Chief and Arbiter are going to clear the south hangars of incoming hostiles. Lunara you're going to come with me to help escort Lord Hood to his frigate." Commander Keyes finished.

"Well come on people we don't have all day lets move it, the core aint paying us by the hour." Johnson yelled as he started to bark out orders.

"Commander what about me?" Six asked as everybody began getting to work.

"Oh I have a special mission for you; we lost contact with the marines in the Northern barracks. You're going to eliminate all hostiles and see if there are any survivors down there." Commander explained already walking with Luna towards Lord Hood's quarters.

"Affirmative." Six replied

"Six if you don't get there in time a lot of people are going to die. The marines are counting on you." Keyes finished.

"Understood." Six simply replied

As Six ran over to the weapons rack he grabbed one BR55 battle rifle, two frag grenades, and one M45 tactical shotgun.

Six then opened the door north of the ops center and entered and sealed it behind him.

"Me alone against all those brutes…. they don't stand a chance." Six thought laughing to himself.

"Ahem." Dot coughed through Six's speakers.

"Fine they don't stand a chance against us."

"Better."

As Six saw the brutes kneeling at what appeared to be a sermon he dropped down for the attack. One well placed frag grenade stripped the armor off one brute and severely damaged the armor of two more. Six then quickly pulled out his battle rifle the precision tipped bullets ripping through their skulls. Six didn't stop he pressed on blowing chunks of armor off the brutes allowing him to follow up with a head shot. Within minutes all that stood was a lone brute chieftain rage emanating like a vibrant ray of sunlight. Death would come for him just like it would for all who lived but unlike the rest who lived his time had come. Six extended his combat knives from his armor's sleeves and charged. A minute later the brute chieftain's head rolled off into the corner of the room.

"Such a mess I really would prefer if you would just shoot these beasts instead of getting so close." Dot complained only for Six to reply coldly.

"If you don't like my methods then find a new Spartan." Six replied as he grabbed the brute chieftain's gravity hammer.

"Six I was kidding calm down." Dot responded immediately in her soothing tone that only seemed to aggravate Six even more.

"War is not a joke Dot, do your job and I will do mine you got that?" Six asked before continuing.

"Yes sir." Dot replied sadly.

Six then continued his walk to the barracks, only stopping to melee a passing drone in the air vents. Soon he made it to barracks door only to see a marine get thrown mercilessly against a brick wall instantly killing him. Six turned to see three brutes two watched as one had another marine in his grasp holding him as if to break his back.

"Help please…. show mercy!" The marine begged.

"These are warriors? More like whelps." One of the brute captains replied. "Finish him so we may feast on his flesh."

Having seen enough Six rushed in using his speed to send a bone crushing punch into his opponents skull instantly cracking it on impact causing the brute to drop the marine. Six then brought his knee into another brutes face before impaling its chest with one of his combat knives. Finally he punched the last brute into the ground before blowing its head into a bloody mesh with his shotgun. Six didn't stop his rage only grew as he saw the bodies of dead marines many of them under aged kids (sixteen) who had probably forged their way into the UNSC marine core… but then again the UNSC never had any problems using kids to fight their wars. Six ripped through his opponents dual wielding his shotgun with his gravity hammer crushing brutes and jackals that were not immediately killed by the shotgun shell massive impact. Six broke the necks of any who weren't fast enough to react. Six was now covered in the blood of his enemies his very appearance seeming inhuman, the surviving marines were even taken aback by his appearance. After this engagement Six took the surviving marines with him to landing pad for evac only for things to get very unsavory.

"Good job Six time for you go with the marines to the rendezvous point at crows nest. Chief and Arbiter are going to reactivate the main reactor and blow this place up." Commander Keyes chimed in.

"They could use my help back there I'm going to help them. I'll meet back up with you later." Six explained over his comlink already walking to meet up with the chief.

"Negative Six we are going to need you to help take back the city near the storm 30 miles from here. Return to the pelican immediately." Commander Keyes ordered.

"I'm not going anywhere but to the ops center to help reactivate that bomb." Six repeated now making Keyes angry.

"Six I'm am ordering you to get out of their now." Commander Keyes now yelled.

"No." Six replied

"What the hell are you doing Six?" Dot asked him through his speakers

"Come now Six or you will be considered as gone A-wall." The Marines now had the weapons aimed at Six."

"That's cute how you think you can take me… I will feast on your blood until death takes me." Six now answered through his comlink reaching for his shotgun the marines trembling with fear.

"Six are you really going to do this…. Is this what you want to do? Remember your friends back on Reach would they like to see you do this huh Six would they. I know you're mad and that you want revenge but this is down right too far. I saw what you did to those brutes back there. You literally peeled the skin off of them while they were still alive. Would Luna like to have seen you do that? Keep this up and you will be no better than that monster Krayt." Dot reasoned her voice emanating tough love, empathy but no pity.

"No they wouldn't like to see this…." Six thought now realizing what he has been doing.

"Good now get in the pelican so we can go help stop the Covenant once and for all." Dot now said the gentleness back in her voice but not completely.

Six then got back into the pelican and silently sat down in the troops bay. He then looked back to see the Crows Nest base explode in a bright orange flash.

"I don't know what the hell that was back at the landing pad but, it will be addressed when we get some down time. Do you understand Six? Dot asked/ordered.

"Yes ma'am." Six replied back to Dot

Chapter over

**[Well…. Six kinda lost it there. Well there is Dot playing mom/big sister stopping Six from going A-wall. I did this personality change on Six to represent how that defeat with Krayt really affected him. With each growing chapter he will slowly start to go back to his pre Reach personality, a lone wolf killing machine with no emotion. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and as always keep the reviews coming. Seriously even if you are a guest just post a review. If you are going to flame do it with a reason. Well till next time I'm out.]**


	15. The Storm

**[Wow over 9000 views I must be doing something right… Thank you all for reading my fanfiction. It brings great joy to know that this many people have taken the time to read my story. I ask only one thing in return from you all, please post reviews! I do not mean to sound ungrateful but I would at least like to make it to 50 reviews by the end of this month. Please do this for your writer the Rogue black knight. Well with that out of the way I'm going to answer a few complaints I found in the comments section. Sierra107 I know how you hate my punctuation but please don't kill me over it. I am seriously trying to make decent punctuation but I really am not good at checking it. I can't find a beta reader so I'm kinda just winging it. I will try harder for the sake of the story and your feedback is always appreciated. Gareth Waughan the reason for the lack of romance is for two reasons. One I'm trying to adapt this story to fit the halo 3 campaign to the best of my abilities and really don't want Six making googly eyes with Luna while he needs to be trying to save humanity. Also that infamous defeat with Krayt. Six always had that care free "sure why not lets fight" complex when in combat and that finally bit him in the back. He took Krayt in unarmed combat despite Krayt being stronger and faster than him. Now Six believes that if he shuts everything that causes him pain suffering or any other sort of emotion (Luna namely) he can go back to being the undefeated lone wolf champion of Reach. Now that that's finished I will clear one more thing up. I am skipping Tsavo highway and going right to the storm. I hate Tsavo highway and unless you want to see Six cussing up a storm, then please sit back and enjoy the story.]**

**Halo is not mine 343 industries made it the same 343 that invented the atrocity that is Spartan Ops.**

"**Impatience will be your undoing."**

Location: Earth (on route to the storm.)

Current battle: battle of Earth(nearing end)

Next battle: battle of installation 00

Concurrent battle: The human covenant war

"Now Six your going to tell me what that was about earlier on at the landing pad." Dot informed Six.

"There's nothing to talk about Dot." Six responded coldly.

"Oh really? Last time I checked you nearly killed five marines out of a fit of rage. If not for me the UNSC would have turned you into Swiss cheese. Please Six tell me what's bothering you.

"Can't do that fox." Six replied smiling under his visor.

"Alright you want to be silent I will too, don't talk to me until you will tell me what's bothering you Slippy." Dot answered before quieting up.

Six's pelican soon touch down landing outside an abandoned warehouse, marines where already there standing outside of the warehouse door waiting for there commanding officer.

"Alright Six wait here don't go in without the chief and Arbiter they should be here in a few minutes." Commander Keyes ordered over her com.

"Don't worry I can handle this myself. Chief can catch up with me later." Six replied already getting ready to breach the warehouse.

"I'm done arguing with you… do as you wish but don't be surprised if you find yourself needing back up." Commander Keyes responded with a roll of her eyes.

"Ok marines when we get in their use short controlled bursts. Kill anything that isn't human or elite. Now I'm going to go ahead and clear out the enemies you wait here." Six ordered.

Six then entered the warehouse already seeing enemy movement on his motion tracker.

"I think I'm going to take the subtle approach." Six said expecting Dot to reply only to receive nothing in return.

"Dot… fine keep being silent I don't need you." Six finished.

Six then shot the lights out in the following room before extending his combat knives. He delivered a flying side kick to a jackal crushing its skull on impact. Six then quickly grabbed a grunt by the throat pulling it into the shadows.

"Screaming only makes it worse hahaha." Six told the grunt.

With a few well aimed plasma grenades the first warehouse room was devoid of life. Six didn't even stop to survey the damage already on route to the next room. Six slammed his battle rifle into a brute captain shattering its chest. A barrage of punches cracked through a jackals shield allowing for a follow up jab.

"Float like a butterfly sting like a be…" Six didn't finish as he narrowly dodged a plasma grenade.

Six then flung his knives at his brute attacker's eyes blinding the poor sole giving Six enough time to punch a hole through his chest. Six then proceeded to open up the warehouse doors allowing the marines to storm through the lake bed. Six mowed down the nearby pumping shotgun rounds into his enemies chests.

"Six take down those wraiths, their making it hell up here for our birds." Commander keyes radioed in.

"I'm already on it." Six responded as he picked up an already detached missile pod destroying an anti air wraith in the lake bed below him leaving one more standard wraith on the far side of the lake bed

Six aimed his sniper rifle at the wraith expecting the sharp rounds to pierce through the wraiths thick armor but helplessly bounced off instead.

"They really cut corners on these new snipers rifles." Six thought in surprise when he saw how ineffective his attack was.

Not stopping to Six evaded the plasma mortar fire ripped the turret gunner out of its seat and implanted a grenade in the hatch effectively blowing away what was left of the driver. Six then ran into the second factory building grabbed a rockets and proceeded to bombard the upstairs covenant with enough fire power turning the place to kingdom kon. As an incoming drone swarm appeared Six had the marines fall back after a familiar voice appeared again.

"I have deified gods….and demons." A female voiced yelled painfully through Six's speakers along with taking up his hud.

"Cortana?" Six asked

"Snap out of it Six!" Dot yelled as a drone tried tackling Six only for Six to counter it with a bone crushing punch to the stomach.

"I thought you weren't talking to me couldn't resist helping your favorite Spartan?" Six smugly asked Dot.

"I only did it to save myself remember there's two of us in here. Well enough talk get over to the next lake bed the marines need you Six." Dot explained

Six sprinted to a nearby mongoose grabbed a few more rocket shells and made got rolling.

"Sir those ghosts are going to tear us apart!" Six's marine driver yelled

"I'll handle it just drive!" Six yelled back already homing in on a ghost turning it into a fiery mess.

With sure aim ghost after ghost exploded soon the lake bed was clear and everything became quite to quite.

"Everyone scarab on the way." A marine cried as the giant machine quaked over the factory into the lake bed.

"No time for that crap!" Six yelled as he grabbed a missile pod blew the protective armor off the engine core and threw a plasma grenade into the engine core causing a chain reaction in the scarab blowing it up.

"Damn lieutenant glad you're on our side!" One marine yelled into the com channel.

"Six continued his march through the next factory room until he made it to a courtyard grabbing a shotgun already pressing against the brutes in the ahead. Six shot gun began to grow a red hot as he continuously fired upon the brutes removing there power armor allowing him to follow up with a death dealing melee. Six eagerly jumped into the fight allowing his emotions to take over. His rage began to fuel him made him stronger. The sheer terror he instilled on him powered him. Soon he wasn't thinking at all he began to fight sloppier his aim draining. This caused Six to underestimate his opponents. He missed timed his melee allow a brute to slam him to the floor. He looked up to see himself surrounded by brutes the leader a brute captain trained his brute shot at Six's face.

"Die demon." It yelled but before the shot could collide with Six's visor a plasma grenade stuck the brute captain frying the skin off of him.

"Looks like you're the jackass Spartan." Six looked up to see Chief and Arbiter who had already began to engage the brutes. In five minutes the room was clear.

"I don't need your help I can do this alone." Six yelled as he began to walk away.

"Spartan who do you think you are?" Arbiter asked Six keeping his rage under control.

"I'm Noble Six." Six replied coldly before storming into the next room leaving two dead hunters behind him.

"This isn't good." Arbiter said shaking his head.

"What do you mean Six is a one man army when he gets like this... The covenant won't last five minutes against him." Chief reasoned.

"He holding all that anger in when he cracks he's going to go ballistic. His rage can turn on any of us. Lets just hope that he can control his emotions." Arbiter finished looking outward toward the anti air battery.

Within thirty minutes the anti air battery was destroyed and Truth was fleeing into a forerunner slips pace portal.

"Run coward run." Six yelled out at Truth's fleeing ship.

"Six look up." Dot finally spoke to Six her voice full of worry.

"Dot what do you…. What the heck is that?" Six said as he saw a burning ship crash into the abandoned factory behind him.

"It's the flood." Chief said as he approached Six his voice grim. "Get ready Spartan we're about to go into hell."

Chapter over

**[Yes Six give into your anger. Let your hate guide you. Well there you have chapter 15. Six is getting grimmer along with this story. Please review this chapter for me remember I'm trying to hit 50 reviews by October please let that happen. Also I have a challenge for you. In my writing I throw tons of references from different shows, movies, games, and other media. The first to correctly find one of these references will have there own personalized Spartan appear in the adventures of noble six for a chapter. The reference can come from any chapter from this story so long it's the correct interpretation I had intended. Tell me your answer in the review section. Well Rogue is signing off. **


	16. The Exterminators

**[Well I got a hankering to write this chapter early and I hope you all enjoy it. Six, Arbiter, and Chief vs the flood an extra galactic parasite bent on devouring the universe.]**

"**Doing what is right is not always easy."**

**Chapter 16 The exterminators**

"The flood what is that?" Six asked as the Arbiter, Six and Chief slowly began to walk towards the old abandoned factories were now on fire the sound of sporadic firefights raging in the distance.

"The flood is a parasite that consumes all sentient life in the galaxy, you see on halo the flood was released by the covenant by accident and with the destruction of Halo we thought that they were wiped out but later on a different halo ring Delta Halo the flood had grown considerably enough to form an single intelligence known as grave mind. Grave mind recruited the Arbiter and me to stop the firing of the Halo super weapon which would clear the galaxy of all sentient life. With that crisis adverted the Halo rings are now in a stand by and if one halo ring is activated the all seven of them will fire destroying everything. So now my assumption is that the flood will stop at nothing to consume all sentient life before the halo rings can be activated by Truth." Chief summarized causing Six to see the severity of the situation.

"So you're telling me that all sentient life can be destroyed at the flip of a switch?" Six asked amazed.

"Yep and Truth is most likely on his way to activate one right now. This fight is no longer about just saving humanity the whole galaxy is no longer safe human; covenant all will be destroyed if we don't stop those rings." Chief explained the gravity in of his tone weighing in on Six.

"Spartans focus we must destroy the flood before it spreads." The Arbiter explained directing there attention to the flood that was jumping from roof to roof top.

Six scavenged a gravity hammer from the rubble of a fallen building and grabbed one battle rifle from the carcass of a dead marine.

"Commander there's too many of them we can't hold them…..aaahhhhhhh!" A marine said over his comlink before falling silent.

As the trio ran ahead they saw a group of marines fighting against a flood surprise attack the infection forms surrounding them infecting each marine one by one. Chief had already began to fire at the still half human, half flood adversaries only for Six to lower Chief's weapon.

"What are you doing those are marines?" Six reasoned only for Chief to look him square in the visor.

"There not marines… not anymore." Chief explained as he returned to firing at the flood marines his assault rifle popping the tiny infection forms in their chests their bodies falling to the floor.

"Come Spartans we will make short work of this abomination." Arbiter yelled as he cleaved three human flood combat forms in half.

Six realizing that there was no helping the already transformed marines; with sure aim his battle rifle shots pierced the flood infection forms felling multiple enemies at a time. Six could at least take comfort in the fact that he was setting the marines' souls free. Six them pulled out his gravity hammer smashing the flood sending there limbs flying away. The fact that these flood forms were not using weapons made there job a whole lot easier. Soon the courtyard was clear and the trio continued.

"I feel terrible. Those were our troops our men." Six explained guilt was eating at him.

"Six you did what you had too the flood must be stopped at all costs." Chief quickly responded.

"Chief if I ever get infected with one of those make it quick ok. Aim right for the head then the chest alright. At least do that for me." Six requested of the chief who reluctantly said yes.

"As the trio entered the next room they saw a marine running from the flood but unfortunately became infected b the flood before Six could react. The now floodian marine tackled Six to the floor and yelled a blood curling screech. Six looked the creature in the eye and no longer feeling guilty of killing it. The creature had ugly green skin tentacles that seemed to crawl under its flesh and that face. That mangled disfigured face, no longer left a trace of humanity left. These weren't human they were monsters. As Six crushed the creature he now realized what needed to be done. He jumped into the flood filled courtyard killing everything that moved that wasn't human. He was restrained in his use of the gravity hammer making sure that he only struck hordes of flood forms and not individual creatures. Soon the room was empty and Six continued his path as Chief and Arbiter caught up with him. Six grabbed a flamethrower burning the flood as they came at him. He could here the flesh searing under the immense heat.

"Reinfect this monsters!" Six cried as he literally cooked his enemies.

As the three continued there walk they came across a mentally scarred marine who kept rambling about how his tea was gone by the flood. Six not able to bear it put the marine down out of mercy so he wouldn't be infected by the flood. The three continued there trek until they stopped an noticed drop pods being deployed in one of the abandoned lake beds. Elite troops tore there way threw hordes of enemies but were beginning to become overwhelmed.

"My brothers need assistance come Spartans!" Thel explained as he activated his energy sword and charged into battle.

Six grabbed a machine gun turret ripping brute and human combat forms to shreds with the liquid hot lead. Arbiter then got up close and personal tearing whole flood forms limb from limb and casting them aside.

"The Arbiter joins us in the battle and so do two demons." Elite major cried out.

The air was heavy with plasma fire and grenade explosion went off everywhere. The UNSC battle net as in chaos marines were becoming infected and/or killed by the flood. Soon the Spartan elite battle group made it up the slope into the final factory bed. Six deployed a regenerator recharging the elites' and chief's shields. Switching back to his battle rifle Six popped the rest of the infection forms before they reanimate the dead marine, elite, and brute carcasses. Chief's flamethrower fried the bodies for good they would no longer pose a threat to any of them. The team exited the last factory building coming across the last and final lake bed. Six ran ahead of everyone ripping the infection forms from there chest with his bare hands and even some with a shotgun blast to the chest.

"Six I sense Cortana's in there. Buy me some time to collect her and then we can get out of here." Chief reasoned.

"Just hurry up this place gives me the creeps." Six explained as he jabbed his combat knife into a brute combat flood form.

Six watched as chief ran into the flood ship but his attention was quickly averted to the battle around him. He Six stood battle all around him his armor stained with the blood of his opponents in his hand a flood combat form that he was going to crush. It all seemed unreal.

"Spartan snap out of it take this I need your assistance" Arbiter ordered as he handed Six an energy sword.

Back too back Six and Arbiter sliced and diced their way through hordes of enemies. Soon they found themselves surrounded all their teammates were too caught up in the battle to help.

"I thinks its time you show me that legendary battle prowess you used back on Reach to take out a ¾ of my men." Arbiter said with a smirk.

"Ok but I'll warn you things won't be pretty." Six warned as he slid out his combat knives.

Then at that moment a phantom drop ship appeared and carried up Six and the Arbiter leaving the flood behind.

"Well perhaps another time then." Arbiter smiled at Six as the phantom took them to the ship The Shadow of Intent.

15 minutes later.

In the briefing room on board the shadow of intent was, Six, Arbiter, and Chief along with Commander Keyes, Jun, Luna, the ship master of the covenant separatist fleet and Lord Hood himself.

"You just glassed half a continent do you realize what you have just done?" Lord Hood angrily asked the Ship Master

"A single Flood spore can destroy a whole civilization; if not for the counsel of the Arbiter I would have glassed your whole planet." The ship master retorted.

"Enough this pointless fighting wont solve anything." Commander Keyes interrupted.

"Your right what should we do now." Lord Hood asked

"I say we got into the portal and stop Truth once and for all. It may be a long shot but we may have a chance on ending this war." Keyes explained

"Also from the info fro m the message Cortana sent we need to stop the flood now before it uses the portal to cross over into our world." Six added.

"I'm against this but since you all are so for it I won't argue." Lord Hood responded

"Good we leave in thirty minutes any one who isn't on board is getting left behind.?" Keyes finished.

"And so it begins." Six thought to himself.

Chapter over

**[I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Next chapter we are going to the Ark and the romance shall return between Luna and Six. Keep reviewing and see you next time. P.S If I get over 50 reviews before the month is up I will have a special prize for you all.**


	17. Six you idiot part one

**[Well this will be my last chapter for a while until I get some reviews. EVEN Guests are welcome to post reviews. Well my complaints aside enjoy this chapter. (Seriously though please post reviews.)]**

"**Distractions will be the end of you."**

**Luna's POV**

As Luna walked through the ship bay preparing for the upcoming assault her mind was on six. He had worried her quite a bit. Ever since that fight with Krayt Six had become cold, hard, and grim. She couldn't stand to see him in that kind of state. Then gain he was a warrior and such was to be expected perhaps they could talk before the upcoming battle.

**Six POV**

"So that's when I ran my smg up the elite field marshal's torso before slamming my shotgun into his face." Six explained to a group of rookie marines that had been stopped him for war stories.

"I heard that they out numbered you a thousand to one back on Reach how did you fight em off?" One marine asked

"I did what every hyper lethal vector would do I…"

"Got blind sided by me and taken aboard a covenant cruiser. Right Six?" Luna interrupted.

"Something like that…" Six responded "Well kiddos you're going to have to go while I talk with Luna."

As the marines disappointedly walked away the Six and Luna began to walk around the ship bays talking about nothing important until Luna brought up the question.

"Six are you okay? I heard the reports of you almost going A-wall back at the Crow's Nest what happened?"

"I was wondering when we would get to that. Well I was mad that's all Krayt got the edge on me and I gave into my anger… it happens to all of us you know just my case was worse than most. I'm ok now and thats what matters." Six explained trying to ease her heart.

"Well what are you going to do now? I mean for the invasion that is." Six fumbled on his words.

"Well I'm going to help lead the space assault while Jun goes to the southern hemisphere of the ark for some good old fashion guerilla warfare how about you?" Luna asked as they approached the end of the ship bay.

"Well me chief and the Arbiter are going to …. I'm not sure what we are going to do.

"The mighty Noble Six not sure of himself, that's a first." Luna teased.

"Hahaha." Six replied sarcastically.

"Six I have to ask you something rather personal." Luna told Six.

"If it's what I think it is I don't want to talk about it, save it until after this is over." Six replied hurriedly.

"Well…. Ok but at least take this." Luna said as she leaned down and kissed Six for over four minutes.

"Good luck Spartan." Luna smiled as she walked away.

Six grew sick his stomach was in a knot. Why did she have to kiss him out of all things why that? She could have given him a pat on the back or a high five but no she kissed him. Six dizzily swayed back and forth before Jun grabbed him and pushed him over to a pelican.

"Don't die Six." Was all Jun told Six along with a wave as the Chief and Six's pelican took off.

"Somebody is in love! "Six emotional side told him.

"No your not Six that's just your anxiety speaking. "Six's logical side argued back.

"Are we going to do this again? Stop kidding yourself and just do it already. You like her and she likes you the end, fin." Six's emotional side continued. "You fought zombies, survived an alien invasion but you can't tell her how you feel… lame."

"I… I." Six's logical side couldn't argue back

"Snap out of it Six." Chief said staring at Six from across the pelican. Had he really been that distressed for Chief to have picked it up?

Six simply shook his head before nodding back at Chief. As there pelican began to descend into the atmosphere of the Ark. As they landed Six grabbed one sniper rifle and his trusty battle rifle.

"Ok Six stick with me wait for me to fire first." Chief explained to Six as they reach a covenant encampment.

"Come on its me." Six explained as he jumped into the covenant encampment sliding out his combat knives.

"Here we go." Chief said frowning as he watched Six reveal their cover.

"Lets tango!" Six said as he jabbed his battle rifles barrel into a brute captains eyes before pulling the trigger splattering its brains on the floor.

Six made short work of the front lines using his combat knife as a bottle opener he sent their souls screaming into the black. His sniper rifle rounds knocked the power armor of the brutes allowing him to follow up with a bone crushing knee smashing their chests. Battle rifle bullets pierced the skulls of the poor unlucky grunts their child like screams filling the air. Six then became distracted suddenly he couldn't help but think of Luna. This eventually got Six grabbed into a death grip (the brute held Six by the neck while holding a brute shot to his face).

"Cat got your tongue demon." The brute said laughing heartedly. "Death will come for you just like it came for them."

"No Kat does not have my tongue, because if she did she probably would have ripped it off by now." Six explained remembering noble two.

Chief interrupted their chat with a sniper rifle shot that blew the cap off the brutes head. His rage turning to Six.

"That was stupid Six you could have been chalk full of brute shot right now if it wasn't for me. Why did you freeze up like that?" Chief asked/scolded.

"Come on lets go we still got another covenant outpost to invade." Six ran ahead chief already hearing plasma fire along with the sound of sniper rifle bullets richeoting off of combat armor.

"Its going to be a long day." Chief sighed

30 brutes 2 hunters and 40 grunts and jackals later.

"You really need to stop doing this" Chief tiredly said as the trekked under the forerunner structure along with 30 mile walk in the desert. "You crashed our mongoose, wasted all of our ammo and now we have to walk to the anti air guns."

"Geez you say **walk** like a bad thing, you look like you put on some pounds anyway a little walking won't kill us." Six scoffed as he looked ahead seeing to ghost heading their way.

"There is our ride." Six said eagerly high jacking a ghost already speeding off into the cave further up mowing down brutes as he headed to the anti air batteries.

A Sniper round ended the life of the brute turret operator. Six got up personal cracking the brutes armor like an eggshell with a fast barrage of punches and jabs but yet again he began to think of Luna. He couldn't focus all he could see was her which wouldn't have been a bad thing if he didn't have to worry about being ripped apart by five brutes. Six was only saved by the timely arrival of Chief who ran the bunch over with his confiscated ghost.

"Remind me to work with Jun next time." Chief said as he smacked Six upside his big head.

"What was that for?" Six asked puzzled.

"I'm getting tired of saving you Six you got to snap out of what ever your going through because if you don't we are going to both die." Chief leaned over Six as if he was going to kill Six himself.

"Can't forget me, you me the three of us are going to die." Dot interjected

"Dot stay out of this." Six yelled wondering if he was ever going to hear the end of it.

Chapter over

**[Well that's that for chapter 17 of a two part chapter. This mission was long and even with the editing it still took three hours to write. Also when I get to 45 reviews I will add the next chapter but probably not a moment sooner. Well enjoy your day and May the Lord be with you always.]**


End file.
